Another way of life
by elenalunapotter
Summary: Hermione had been captured and taken into a place where only Draco will be her savior.WIP.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

When Hermione opened her eyes, she didn't know where she was. She felt so tired that her body ached, and when she tried to curl up where she was laying, she felt something on her wrist... chains... and tried to move her legs and found them chained too... and totally naked. She blinked a few times and could see her surroundings. She was in a chamber unknown to her, a cold chilling air in the place, laying over something like a surgery table. Her four limbs spread and unmoving. Leather straps holding her thighs and neck. Her legs were lifted a bit, like she was going to give birth, and completly freaked, began to yell.

"Help! Please, help!" the only replay she had was the echo of her voice.

The strap on her neck wasn't tight, so she could move just a bit to lift up her head; the walls were of solid stone, at her left was a big iron door... in a corner, a wardrobe and at her right, a table with instruments of surgery and her panic increased. There was no window and just few torches lightening the cold chamber. The goosebumps urged her to try and cover her creamy skin but, tied as she was, couldn't.

The last she could remember, was being deep into the forbiden forest... the battle was almost ended... but Ron died... and Harry killed Voldemort... and she was going to reach Harry's body... he had fainted... Hermione was running to him, and then... her world turned black.

She was crying now. _'Someone knows where I am?'_ she thought desperatly. _'Maybe they thought I'm dead... Where am I? Why am I naked? Oh, god, please...!'_

"HELP!!" yelled Hermione again, this time with horror. "LET ME GO!!... HELP!!"

The iron door made a sound and opened slowly. Hermione turned to see... Bellatrix Lestrange and with her wand pointing behind her, motioning a box floating in. With her maniac eyes stared into Hermione's widened eyes and the old gag smiled childish to her, closing the door and the box placed itself on the floor.

"Well, well, well..." spoke in her false childish voice. "Look who just woke up... my dear mudblood."

"Where am I? Why am I here... Naked? Let me go!"

Bellatrix clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"No, no, no... I'm not letting you go... Why would I do that? Why? We're going to get a bit of fun... the party hasn't started yet and, guess what?" Bellatrix approached Hermione and she tried to move. Suddenly, the sick witch clamped her hands together. "You are the guest of honour!" exclaimed happily as though she was really a child in her birthday party. Bellatrix was now two inches away of Hermione's face, and bending down a little, whispered in her ear almost touching it with her lips, breathing hot. "You'll like it" her teeth captured Hermione's earlobe tenderly and licked it, making Hermione shiver unwillingly. "We are just waiting for someone else to arrive". And Bellatrix lightly touched her cheek with the nail black polished of her forefinger... and from her cheek to her neck, softly, slowly, teasingly, barely touching her creamy skin and down to the cleavage between her breasts, to her torso and navel, while she breathed in her ear "silky..." but her finger never stopped. It was going even lower to Hermione's belly... and on the beginning of her pubic hair... and to her right thigh, and her flexed knee... and her toes to her sole and began ticklish her a bit. Hermione flinched at it... but the nail made circles on her knee feeling tickles... and the nail traveled up again, now by her inner and opened (too much opened) legs and thighs and stopped.

To make the travel of the delectable body, Bellatrix had to move from Hermione's ear, but when she stopped her nail before touch the girl's sex, she gave a good look to that private part covered with a little patch of brown hair.

"Mmmh... What do we have here?... it looks..." Bella licked her lips in anticipation "delicious... but I think the hair is on the way... or I must say, in OUR way."

Hermione tensed.

"What are you going to do... to me?" she trembled, watching the old witch's movements when she approached the table at Hermione's right side.

"You'll see" replied misteriously, stiring the things on the table, covering her actions with her back to Hermione, who gulped. Suddenly, she stopped to revolve and turned around ina swift movement... in her right hand had a razor and in her left, a cup with white foam. _'She's going to shave me!' _thought Hermione visibly scared, fighting agains her chains, but she was firmly held. Bellatrix's face contorted ina fake happiness and quickly approached until she was between Hermione's legs.

"If you move, you just will cut yourself."

"No! Don't! Help!"

"Ooooww! Poor little mudblood... we are far, far away from home... no one can hear you..." Bellatrix sneared the foam delicately over the pubic hair, making sure Hermione could feel her fingers skidding... even two or three times, her finger got inside the folds. The chained girl gasped unwillingly at the touch over her privates, hating every second of it. When Bella finished, said: "Now, stay still" and showed her the razor "You don't want to cut yourself now, do you?"

Hermione had to obey, so she was still, very still, while Bella shoved the hair until she finished and put the razor on the box, pulling off a towel, and cleaned the rest of foam and hair... now her pussy was at sight.

"It's good, don't you think? I personally think that you're more... attractive this way... let me see" and the witch bent down to see her folds and using her two forefingers, separated them, barely touching her... and parted them. Hermione felt her flesh separated a bit and gasped... Bellatrix moaned when she saw the clit a bit swollen. The old witch licked her own lips. "Mmmmh... much better, really" and released the folds, walked to Hermione's face and whispered again in her ear "I'm going to extend this as long as I can... I want to hear you scream... I want to see you cry, and thrash... and moan... and finally beg for more." Whispered harsh and licking the ear, letting out her hot breath, while her fingertips barely touched her neck. Bella withdraw herself from the girl, and began to chat, as though she was talking with an old friend. "You know... long time was the last I had this kind of fun" said Bella, revolving inside the box, finding something and squealed: "HA! I knew I had brought it with me... a few toys... I'm just waiting for my other guest."

"What?" asked Hermione, again trying to get free. "Who?... please, let me go"

"I'm afraid I can't... as I said before, long time ago was the last that I had this fun, and it'll get better... and better." Bellatrix, still with her back to Hermione, turned her head over her shoulder, "I'm feeling horny right now... you can be anything, even a mudblood... but that just aroused even more my... needs." Bellatrix shut her mouth when the iron door opened again, and saw the 'other guest'. Hermione turned afraid to discover who was... and when she did, her eyes expanded: aristocratical features, silver blond hair, grey eyes... a beautiful puffy rosy lips smirking... Draco Malfoy just got in, and Hermione started to breath erratically. "Well... now we are all. My dear nephew... come, come. I asume you already know her."

"I do" answered Draco, inspecting Hermione's body from head to toes with eye full of lust, selfconfidence and malice. Draco's hair was silky and shining... and a bit wet, as if he just got out of the shower. When his eyes landed on her sex, his smirk widened... and noticing her breasts, couldn't help but comented: "But I never imagined she would be hiding auch protuberance... so swollen..." his eyes traveled up to her eyes. ""We'll get fun. Won't we, Granger?"

"Let me go, Malfoy" but he only lifted both eyebrows as if saying 'as if'.

"Ts,ts,ts" Draco crossed his arms over his chest and evaluated her body once again... and again he looked at her. "I'm afraid not."

"Come, Draco" called Bella and he obeyed. She gave him a feather while she had another. Hermione saw it and shivered again. Draco and Bella approached to her feet. "Now, mudblood, we'll do something soft... I realized minutes ago you're ticklish" Bella licked her lips, "but before that" she strode to the wardrobe and move something inside it. Hermione couldn't see.

Draco waited at her right foot, never leaving the sight of Hermione's folds. She had more fear for what Bella was doing... until she heard a cork of a bottle opening... and glass... and a liquid... and Bella turned around with a globet with a steaming red liquid, walking directly to the face of the chained girl, whom immediatly shut her mouth.

"Now, now, dirty mudblood. This isn't going to hurt you." But Hermione didn't open her mouth. "Begin, Draco" and he obeyed. Draco passed slowly the feather over the sole of Hermione's right foot, tickling her. She thrashed a bit, trying to resist. She shut her mouth even more tightly, but then Bella helped. In her other hand was her feather, and caressed slightly over her neck. Hermione couldn't resist the viciously movements of the feathers on her and opened her mouth to moaned at the sensations. Bella took the chance and leaked the firewhisky inside her mouth, effectivelly swallowing. She felt like hot liquid, fire ran to her mouth from her throat. Her veins and core like fire. It made her cough. Bella and Draco stopped their feathers and waited to see the reaction of the chained girl, that breath like she was sufocating.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you" added Bella in her false girlish voice. "I added an invention of the muggles... is like white dust... a bit tinged with blue." She laughed when Hermione cried for help, because she realized the old witch just druged her and now she felt stimulated. "Shhh, be a good mudblood and you'll see the positive part."

Slowly, Bella caressed Hermione's body with the feather and the tips of her other hand. First her face, then her chest and both breasts circling her nipples a few times, hardening them even more and her back arched. Fingers and feather ran lower to her abdomen and just below her navel and stopped. Bella licked her lips wickedly, looking Hermione's folds that opened more when Bella spread comletly

her legs. Draco, from his part, passed his feather over her toes to her legs, tickling her inner thighs and groins making her shake, her guts constricting... up her stomach and breasts, repeating the secuence of his aunt had done just a minute before, teasing her longer, watching Hermione's features contort in somewhat emotion between excitement, disgusting and pleasure. He smirked in delight. Making her suffer was pleseant for him.

"Geez, Granger" whispered hotly in her ear, "You have a body really, really beautiful... you don't know how long I had waited for this." He bit her earlobe lightly and Hermione moaned quietly. "And I'm going to enjoy this every minute... torturing you... licking you... biting you... fucking you." this last he let it out with a moan inserting his tongue deep in her ear. Hermione gasped and Draco withdraw from her.

Bella at one side and Draco at the other, both at Hermione's breasts height, and simultaneously each one used their feathers caressing over her tits, circling around her nipples ever so slowly, spiraling, barely touching the pebbles of flesh and with just the tips, tickled her hard nipples from slowly to fast and Hermione moaned quietly unwillingly. While doing this, Draco and Bella caressed the breasts with their fingetips, never stoping the movements of their other hand.

"No... ohhh... ohh, please... don't..." the teasing was more than she thought would be disgusting. Slowly, she started to like it, but tried to refused. "No... no... ahh" without a warning, they stopped their fingers and feathers were replaced by butterfly kisses on her spongy breasts.

Silently, Bella and Draco bent down on her kissing, licking and biting lightly each breast around the nipple... mimicking what the feathers did... reaching the pebbles of flesh, lapping at them teasingly. Hermione's back arched trembling to meet their mouths unable to resist it. Then, they attacked her nipples, bitting hard and the chained girl yelled in pain. Still licking, Draco told her:

"If you do that again, we'll bit you harder."

With only that, they continued lapping her nipples more gently... and began to suck them lustily and stopped. Bella blew out over the nipple, making Hermione whimper, but the woman never stoped there; her hands were roaming over her abdomen and thigh. Draco did the same. They sucked her breasts while passing her fingertips over skin like fairy wings. The stroking of their fingers and their mouths and tongue teasing her made her pussy wet, feeling her insides tighten. Then, Hermione felt two hands, one on each inner thigh, caressing her... grazing her up and down too slow, from her knees to her groins and back... and up again.

Bella stood up, but Draco didn't. He was entrailed with this and began to suck lustily both breasts, and again, still wet with his saliva, blew at the nipples lightly and the chained girl gasped.

"Draco" he turned to see his aunt who looked back at him meaningly and he just nodded. Hermione was breathing shallow, afraid of what they would do next. Both, Bella and Draco, took the feathers again, and positioned each of them close to her feet. The next thing she felt, was the feathers over her soles, tickling her furiously and she bit her lips to control the urge to laugh. Her body trembling and shaking. The wetness in her pussy increased and leaked out. Trying hard to supress her sounds, her lip began to bleed. Bella and Draco increased their pace until Hermione felt like she would explode and opened her mouth releasing the groan mixed with a bark of laugh. The executors smirked at the sight and while tickling her soles, caressed lightly her thighs up and down.

"Please!" panted Hermione and spoke laughing. "Stop! Oh!"

But the only response was the laughing of Draco and Bellatrix. Minutes later of this torture, they stopped to see Hermione breathing furiously, making her breasts rise and fell, perspiration all over her face.

"If you insisted" agreed Bella, walking up between Hermione's spread legs, while Draco watched from Hermione's chest height. "The better part is yet to come... you'll see" as soon as she said this, Bella passed her feather over Hermione folds... the tip grazing slowly... teasingly...

Hermione moaned at the new sensation, but Draco wasn't only watching. His feather moved again over her breasts, barely touching the skin and with his other hand pinched the other nipple lightly. Hermione thrashed her head from side to side.

Bella used her free hand to open the folds with two fingers and started teasing the clit with the tip of the feather. A tingling sensation coursed through Hermione's veins. Draco stopped his actions to reach where his aunt was to watch closely. Bella stopped and signaled to her nephew to do what she was doing.

With difficult, Hermione's breaths came out shallow, but it was cut off her when Draco tickled her folds with the tip... a few minutes of this, accompanied by moans and thrashing from the excited girl... and Draco parted the folds with two fingers... and teased her clit, slowly at first but quickly to furiously... and her thrashing was desperated now.

"No... no... please... ahh... no" pleaded the girl, but Draco just did it more quickly, delighted by her obvious desperation, licking his own lips.

"Now, Draco," said Bella to divert the attention of her nephew. "We don't want her too tired." With this, Draco stopped. Hermione's thrashing stopped slowly, trying to regain her breath again. The blond stood where he was while Bella retired to the wardrobe and instants later, she came back with a box and pulled out a pincer, lifting in a bit on the air to let Hermione have a full view. "You know... I found this while in muggle London once having fun... and took few of them from the sluns and I just thought that maybe one day I could find them a good use... and now I did!!" screeched Bella like a little girl. She opened the pincer and placed it over one breast, pinching it. Hermione growled in pain. The pincer nipped painfully the flesh of her tender but spongy breast... and without a warning, another pincer was pinching her other breast... and then another... and another...

Everytime that a pincer was placed over one of her breasts, Hermione winced at the ardor in her flesh. Bella just had three more pincers... she turned to see Draco watching wide eyed Hermione's movements and sounds smiling wickedly. Bella took one pincer and it's sides closed around one nipple... painful. The tied girl yelled. The insane witch waited a minute for the girl to recover, and motioned Draco to get close and let him grab another pincer... the sides closed suddenly in the other nipple... more painful this time and the tied girl yelled, tears leaking from her eyes.

Bella looked at the last pincer, and thought where she could place the last one to have a good laugh... and then it clicked... took the last one, leaving the box on the floor and with her free hand caressed Hermione's stomach... navel... thighs while positioning herself between the girl's legs. Hermione didn't know that it was just one more... she thought they had ran out of that painful artifact when she felt again two fingers opening her folds and she fretted.

"No! Don't!" Hermione cried, making Draco smile down at her, pleased with himself.

Then, the pincer pinched her clit and she cried when Bella pushed the pincer, moving it along with the clit of the girl, while Hermione thrashed crying and yelling... though, she wasn't so sure why she was crying... it was fucking painful but at the same time, erotic... in fact, everything was erotic enough so she was almost experinecing her first orgasm. Hermione panted.

Bella was chuckling and Draco just smirked, but both were caressing Hermione's body, every inch of skin was touched hotly while the pincers moved a bit and Draco, seeing her wince, slap with his forefinger and thumb on of the pincers pinching her breast and Hermione gasped... and then he did it again, and the girl gasped again... Draco did it again, and again, and again... until he reached the pincer on the clit, but this time, he thought something better...

Bella, proud of her nephew, saw his actions. Draco opened a bit the pincer on the clit, releasing it and then, letting it close over the clit painfully. This time, Hermione screamed. Bella applauded and beamed at Draco, whose face was red but his eyes full of raw fucked up lust. He repeated the same action again and again and again... while Bella retired the other pincers pulling them, releasing the tender flesh leaving a purple mark in each place, and leaving only the pincers over the nipples and mimicking Draco's actions.

That three points of tenderness were swollen and leaving the skin sensible at the touch. Bella pulled out the pincers on the nipples and Hermione yelled. Her face and hair soaked with tears, and sobbing.

"Poor baby girl" Bella's false childish voice spoke sardonically. "and I thought you were enjoying this." The wicked witch passed her nails over the now more spongy breasts and nipples. She leaned down and licked one while one of her hands circled the other teasingly. Hermione felt aroused again and flinched at the sensations. Bella sucked now the breast while squashing the other with her fingertips and nails from base to pebble.

But then, she felt another thing, Hermione looked behind Bella, in between her opened legs to see Draco. He placed his fingers over one thigh while his other hand released slowly the pincer on her clit and threw it on the air.

Draco used a forefinger to caress around her folds and the other squeezed her inner thigh... then, the teasing finger got through her folds and began to caress her wet, tender pussy too smoothly, just with the tip... barely touching... Hermione moaned a bit, catching herself enjoying Draco's fingers and Bella's actions. She couldn't believed it... and she denied to herself continue enjoying something so delicious... For God sake! She has being tortured!... and about to be raped! Fucked only god's know how and by how many... and how long!

Draco felt his cock hardening from the beginning... but now it was twitching painfully under his pants, throbbing with lust and desire... touching the mudblood was, more than he was expecting... her body certanly was amazing, and make her suffer and yell, cry and scream, was more than he had bargained for. His cock was pulsating beyond belief, but he would have to wait... He wanted to see her tremble a bit longer.

Draco stopped his actions and heard a low groan came out of Hermione's mouth at the loss of his touch. He smirked while Hermione scold herself for being so obvious.

Bella left Hermione's breasts soaked with her saliva and blew over the nipples, making the girl gasp at the cool air. Tha old witch smirked too, and with her nails grazed the skin of the chained girl from neck, passing over her nipples... the stomach... belly... and to her wet folds. Draco was tormenting Hermione's knees with the tips of his fingers all the while watching his aunt.

"Crucio!" yelled Bella suddenly, pointing her wand to Hermione's trembling body and the girl jerked screaming, feeling like her body was sliced by hundred hot knives. Bellatrix laughed maniatically but Draco chuckles lessened. The old witch lifted the curse few minutes later, leaving the girl panting and her eyes wattered with tears. Unfortunately it didn't last long because Bella cursed her again, longer this time... and again, she lifted the curse. This process repeated twice until Bella lifted the curse when Hermione fainted for the amount of pain.

Angered by this, Bella strode to her face and slapped her so hard that Hermone awokwith a yell and her mouth bleed instantly.

"Stupid bitch!" yelled Bella and slapped her again. Hermione's mouth bleed even more. Draco just watched her actions as though his aunt was just caressing the chained girl tenderly. Although, inside, he had the urge to stop her, but didn't dare to. Bellatrix was, by all means, a sick, twisted-minded witch, whom he honestly was afraid of. He himself was attacked by her a few times... his parents never knew.

Still enraged, Bella pulled out a whip and squeezed it in her hands once she secured her wand in her pocket.

"Release her." Ordered to her nephew and he did without questions. Hermione's limp body, was thrown to the cold hard floor unceremoniously. The girl hit the floor, with her head banging on it and a loud crack of a broken bone made her scream. Bella, not waisting a minute, lashed against Hermione's body with the whip furiously.

Each time the tip connected with her flesh, Hermione let out a cry, curling on the floor, feeling her left arm being crushed. Long gashes appeared instantly, leaving a slight cut bleeding.

After six times, Hermione fainted again and Bella was about to reach another thing to keep up, but Draco stopped her.

"What the-"

"Aunt Bella, I think that for today is enough... she can't go on."

"Are you...?"

"I'm saying that, if you keep this pace, she'll die soon... and I believe that that isn't what you want, is that?"

After this reflection, Bella has to admitt that her nephew had a point. Like a queen leaving the room, Bella straightened her robes and hair, performed a scourgify over her to erase the blood that sprayed by the lashing and lifting her forehead, was eye to eye with her beloved nephew.

"My dear" Said Bella gripping his chin, her sweet tone of voice full of cruelty made him feel a chill run down his spine. Draco gazed directly to that pair of insane eyes. Not once broke contact... not even when Bella's fingers started to trace a wake over his skin from neck, to collarbone... and his muscular broad shoulders and pecs... and his abdomen... Bella licked her lips and could notice when Draco's eyes half closed. She felt through his jeans his obvious erection and faster than anyone could think of, she swiftly inserted her hand under his pants and boxers... and caught his enormous cock. She watched into his eyes the instant she gripped it and, with satisfaction, she saw him tense his jaw... and she smiled even more when her strokes on his throbing cock fastened and Draco's breaths were shallowed and difficult... a bit of precum slide out of the head of his rock-hard cock. "Maybe later... I'm tired" and Bellatrix released his cock. "Send a house-elf, Coxtix... that creature knows what to do" she strode to the door, opened it and went out, closing the door behind her. Not once Bella looked back. When she left the room, Draco let out his breath and wipped off the sheet of sweat that his aunt provoked with her touch... _'I'm sick of her'_ thought Draco.

Idly, he rounded Hermione's limp body to scan it. Her breaths were irregular and she was bleeding from her right arm that had cuts made by the whip, as well as her back and legs. Her face was bleeding from lips and nose, and her hair dampened with tears and sweat.

Underneath that all, she was really beautiful. Her body was certanly a desireble one... He caught himself analizing Hermione's body with pent up lust. He was anxious to fuck her and the only thing that restrained him to do it, was the fact that she was severely wounded and it'll be more fun when she recovered fully... and then he'll fuck her... Oh, yeah! Sure he will... in every way that she could be fucked, he'll do...

He wanted it for so long, that the momnet his aunt Bellatrix claimed to him to had brought him a gift, his eyes sparkled with a fire of a passion and lust that he had been supressing for years now; pent up emotions to take his way with the mudblood and crush her in every way possible_... 'Payback for all the humilliation... so soon'_ Draco thought smirking. With a flick of his fingers, Coxtix, the house-elf appeared out of nowhere...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The next time Hermione opened her eyes, fluttered a bit but her vision was a blur. She scanned where she was without moving an inch when with a rush, all her memories slammed back afresh into her mind. Her tears immediatly leaked from her still blured vision.

Slowly, she focused in her surroundings. She wasn't on that awful surgery table, but has tied her wrists with leather straps, her arms spread like crucified. Her legs were free, she felt. Her body was covered by a fluffy mattress to her upper chest but she felt her body completly naked under neath. Her left arm sored a bit, but was minimum compared what she felt when it broke. Her back sting by the cuts as well as her legs. She felt tired mostly, but her stomach growled loudly for the lack of meal... Suddenly, she had a dreadful sense in the back of her mind, trying to figure how long she had been in that place...and if someone ever considered that she was alive...

When she tried to yell for help, found that her throat was dry and only a rasping 'help' came from her mouth. When she passed a bit of saliva it was like trying to swallow a gulp of sand.

Giving up her attempts to ask for help, she looked more closely at the place. She was lying over a four poster bed... it smelled a male cologne. The curtains were open... green curtains. Torches were hangling fron the walls alighted... but still there wasn't a window. She couldn't complaint this time, at least she was covered and resting on a bed, though that couldn't provide any comfort.

Before another thing crossed her mind, a door opened... and closed. The door was located four meters away at the foot of the bed, and Hermione only disserned a shadow entering.

When the person came into view, she saw the blond hair and grey eyes that now she feared. Desperated, she tried to release her wrists until Draco approached her... with a tray of food in his hands, she stoped her struggles to watch in shock. Hermione couldn't believed that Draco Malfoy was there with food. She licked her lips gazing lovingly the tray. Draco smirked.

"I suppose that you're starving, aren't you?"

Hermione lifted her eyes to his and turned her head in embarrasment. She wasn't to let him see how affected was.

"I see... you're still a self-pride little bitch." Draco placed the tray in a bed side table and sat down over the bed close to her covered body. Purposely, he placed a fingertip over her neck and grazed the creamy skin of her chest making a line just an inch over the edge of the mattress that covered her. Hermione felt his delicate warm touch and she hated herself thinking on how wonderful was. Immediatly was evident the reaction when he discerned that her nipples hardened, and his smirk widened. He couldn't resist it and uncovered her breasts, eliciting a loud gasp from Hermione. Instantly, he began his tortuous caresses at the base of both breasts with only two fingers, watching Hermione's face constricted and tighten her lips. He teased her, circling smoothly until his fingers reached her peebles of flesh. Hermione closed her legs tightly as a sensation of pleasure coursed through her body running to her clit... and her pussy dampened the sheets... and was worse when Draco took one nipple with his mouth and lapped it with his tongue.

Hermione whimpered at the wonderful teasing of his wet tongue... and then, his hot wet mouth took the full breast and sucked at it lustily, never stopping the teasing of his other hand.

Draco stopped and lifted up his face to see hers... He watched pleased with himself to see that her breath was caught up all the time he teased her, and now were laboured and harsh, but her face was still everywhere but him and her eyelids were closed.

Draco took the tray again and placed it over the bed to Hermione's side and he stood up, pulled out his wand and released her wrists. She was taken aback and tentatively turned her face to his, locking their gazes. Her eyes questioning silently, while his seemed more arrogant.

"Eat" ordered Draco as masters would. "You just paid the price for the food" he smiled broadly to her atonished face. "That's right. You're reaction to my ministrations." Draco licked his lips, never leaving her eyes. Quickly she pulled the cover over her chest, lowering her face... to see the food.

Draco conjured a comfy chair and seated. Hermione hesitated to take the tray of food but her stomach growled painfully, and sihging in defeat, took the tray and with a spoon, shoved a good piece of meat, and a gulp of pumpkin juice. Draco's smirk erased from his lips and looked with pity to the starving mudblood, that shoved the food in her mouth while tears coursed down her cheeks.

"How long have I been in here?" sniffed Hermione after she finished her meal, looking only the spoon on the tray.

"A week" replied Draco absently. Hermione looked at him in shock. "You arrived in this place hours before you awoke in the other room and passed out."

"How long am I going to be here?" asked the girl, afraid to hear.

"I don't know... maybe forever." Draco's voice was bereft of emotion. Before Hermione asked anything else, his wand made a flick and the tray desappeared. Another flick and her wrists were tied again. He stood up and strode where she was, on the bed. "You may as well get accostumed to be here." Draco whispered hotly in her ear and left the room, leaving Hermione alone and crying.

* * *

The next time she awoke, was because a house-elf splashed her face with cold water. Hermione gasped and intented to yell, but the house-elf flicked his fingers and she was silenced. The elf released her.

"Stand up, miss."

She obeyed covering her body with the mattress and the house-elf made her a signal to follow him. For a wonderful moment, she thought that the elf was going to let her go, but he just leaded her to a door at the corner of the room. When the door opened it, Hermione realized that it was a bathroom... a rustic one. It only had a toilet, a sink and a bathtub without curtains; no mirror or hooks to hang the towels, though a towel was neatly folded on the floor.

She was going to use the toilet, but the house-elf was still there. It seemed that he was keeping an eye on her.

Since she couldn't speak, she used the toilet and felt better when she finished. The elf made no sign of being embarrassed or even ashamed. Then, she walked to the bathtub, filled with hot water and Hermione submerged in it, feeling a rush of welfare overtook her. The elf passed her a bottle of shampoo and she bathed in complete silence.

Hermione was so inmersed in the feeling of the water to take notice the absence of the elf and someone else entering. After the bath, she stood from the water and turned to see that Draco Malfoy was there looking down her slippery body licking his lips. She yelped noiseless and her arms covered her beautiful breasts and her privates, but Draco just laughed. Her face blushed, lowereing her face to the water.

"I already saw you, mudblood. There's no point in covering your body when I admired more than your breasts."

Still, she didn't move. Draco took the towel and extended it to her. Hesitantly she took it and covered her body quickly. He let out a bark-like laugh and gripped her arms with his two strong hands, pulling her out of the tub.

She stumbled and fell on her knees in front of Draco. He was still gripping her arms, hurting her. From her perch, she could apperciate the tent-like pants of his erection and she gulped. She lifted her gaze to his eyes to find a fire behind them.

Hermione tried to get on her feet, but Draco held her in place.

"No" he said calmly "and if you refused to do as I say, I'll tell Bella to come... I'm sure you don't want that."

Hermione fretted but nodded. He released the grip on her arms and unbuttoned his pants.

"I want you to pull down my pants and boxers" her eyes widened and she hesitated. After a minute, she obeyed and carefully pulled down his pants... to reveal his black boxers, a big bulge in them. Gulping hard, she did the same with the boxers, barely touching Draco's skin in the process, eliciting a low growl from his throat, and his erection sprung out in front of her. She couldn't resist to look in surprise. This was the first time that Hermione looked a cock and she avoided to see it any longer, embarrassed at what he was capable of. Her face redened even more.

"Kiss the head." Draco comanded and she shook her head 'no'. He crocked a brow and Hermione understood that simple action. If she refused, the sick witch would come and give her what she deserves. Trembling, she placed a light but quick kiss on the head and Draco shivered. "Again" he ordered and she did. Hermione felt on her lips a drop of his cum and subconciously licked it, tasting the salt of that simple drop. She felt sick. Hermione backed away but Draco held her hair on his fist. "Lick it." She shook her head 'no' and Draco got mad. With his other hand, he gripped her neck tightly and she opened her mouth. Draco took the chance of that instant to shove his cock inside. "If you hurt me, I'll make sure you'll pay for it dearly."

Crying, Hermione obeyed and licked his cock gently from root to tip and Draco whimpered in pleasure. She licked the lenght a few times while her tears leaked out copiously. To support the cock, she took it with one hand and the other gripped one of his thighs, this made his pleasure increased.

"Suck it, bitch!" he yelled and Hermione winced. She breathed a few times and took his cock in her mouth, not completly because it was large enough to fuck her own throat. The cock was pulsing in pleasure. Thick, large and hot was all Hermione felt in her mouth as she sucked while her tongue lapped at it randomly.

Now that she was doing it, for a sick reason, she felt excited. Draco's hard member was salty, but that was just added to the feeling of the warmth of something altogether different. She herself felt aroused and her pussy responded. Hermione pressed her legs tightly when a rush of her juices attempted to dampen the cold floor.

The fist on her hair tighten even more when she progressed in her first blow job, licking, sucking and massaging the rock-hard cock with her mouth and hand.

"Faster!" growled Draco while moving his hips in rythm with her mouth that began to tight her lips against the cock in and out, increasing the pace. He felt his balls tightening and he was screaming in pleasure, until he came all over Hermione's face and she gasped as the rush of cum was inserted in her mouth, making her gag.

Part of the cum was spilled in her cheek and chin, scurried down her neck.

"Stupid mudblood!" he yelled shallowing erratically. "You were supposed to swallow it all." And he slapped her hard on the face. The blow threw her away over the floor. Hermione cried noiseless, wipping away the remaining of the cum with the back of her hand. Draco bent down to pull her hair to lift her body and she yelled in pain, clutching his arms. He shoved her out of the bathroom forcefully and she landed again on the floor, banging her head against it, the towel on her body opened to reveal her naked body. Draco kneeled to her side and lifted her in his arms, carrying her to the bed and threw her on it unceremoniously. Instantly, she curled up covering her face with her arms but Draco, in all fours, approached to the trembling girl, and took her wrists away with one hand, gripping them painfully. She yelped, finding herself pinned over the bed. He was stridding her thigs, and her arms over her head.

"You did it right for your first time." Draco whispered just a few inches above her face plastered with tears.

His grip on her wrists tightened, hurting her, and Hermione tried to scream, but she was still silenced by the elf's magic. Draco licked her ear and smelled her hair while his other hand held his wand, poking her hard on the ribs. She closed tightly her eyes in each poke.

Draco looked down at her, staring on her features while his wand was poking her stomach... her navel... her belly... and finally her folds. This last poke to her privates was really hard and her body winced. The yell that she wanted to let out couldn't be heard and draco smirked. Lifting his wand, shoved it in Hermione's mouth, tasting herself.

"Mmmhh... it seems that your firts blow job made you wet... Do you like it? Mmmhh?"

Hermione didn't move, she remained with her eyes closed but thought that her own juices weren't so bad as she had expected. Draco, seeing that she couldn't even bark a response, used his wand to tie her wrists where he held them, over her head, tied together with a rope holding them in place with a hook on the wall.

"Finite."

And with that, Hermione finally could talk.

"Please, don't." Begged Hermione whimpering.

"Sorry, to late now." Replied Draco sarcastically, leaving aside his wand and with both hands caressed her throat. Suddenly, he gripped it almost choking her. "You'll do as I say... otherwise aunt Bella would come. Fight me is useless. Even if you remotely release yourself, which I doubt, try to escape wouldn't work. This place is surrounded by fellows... and believe me, they're more fuck up on the head than you think." Draco released her neck and Hermione gasped for air, her chest heaving to fill her lungs. The blond boy licked his lips in anticipation.

"No, don't do it, please... I-I'm..." she couldn't continue. She felt completly helpless and exposed... and mustering she's virgin wasn't a good idea. Though, Draco suspected it from what Bellatrix had told him.

"You're virgin... I know." His smirk widened " and that just make you even more hot. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this... you at my mercy..."

"Harry will come to rescue me... he-he'll find me... and you'll be the one to beg."

Draco laughed at this.

"Not a soul knows where we are... and even if someone find us, it'll be worse because we'll kill you even before they reach you. Just for your knowledge, your friends thought you're dead."

"What?"

"That's right. When aunt Bella and her friends took you, they replaced you, one of their fellows fell dead and Bella gave him polyjuice potion with your hair, then burned the body... they found you at the other side of the forbiden forest the next day... well, the other you anyway. Besides, Potter is in a coma right now and that weasel is dead. The wiselette is just injured as were you a week ago... my friends took care of that one... and I did it too. Her body was delicious might I add. Though, she wasn't important enough to kill her... the one that I was waiting for... was you."

Her tears flowed copiously at this. Hermione grieved for her friends... for Harry... and no one else knew where she was because they thought her dead... 'What now?' she thought morosely, feeling like nothing or no one would help her now.

"Shhh, don't cry" said Draco, wipping off her tears with his fingers, a tender voice, obviously faked, called to her and she winced at his touch. "If you behave. You'll see how good it'll come. You're now my personal slave so, the faster you get accostumed to this, the better." His fingers traveled from her face to her neck and shoulders caressing softly to her breasts. Hermione let out a whimper when his fingers circled them until he reached the nipples and grazed them. The pebbles of flesh just hardened even more under his teasing fingertips. Draco did this over and over again until Hermione felt a hot wet sensation in her pussy... and gasped when Draco's mouth did the same motions with his tongue in one breast, eliciting a low moan from her throat, and his other hand continued the torture with the other one.

"No... please... ohh!" she begged, watching him doing his teasing to her body. She had refuse to feel, but her brain wasn't responding at the moment.

"You know" he hummed over one nipple "for years I wondered what would feel if I just teased you senseless, until your sceams for release were imminently... wanking you... licking you... teasing you..." Draco bit lightly her nipple and she moaned "fucking you... I dreamed of it for so long... and now, I will."

"Don't... please. I'm... I'm just a mudblood... remember? a mudblood!"

"I know... but still, you're a woman... with a delicious pair of breasts" and Draco changed to her other nipple while his hands caressed her sides, sliding his index finger over her skin down to her hips "and if you try anything funny... well, I'll just say that what you experienced the other day is nothing compared to what will happen if you do." Biting her nipple softly, Draco lifted up from her thighs and spread her legs with his hands on her knees forcefully, lifting them enough to get a good view of her folds and pussy. The pubic hair was regrowing and Draco thought it woulb be a good idea to get rid of it. Taking his wand, he made a flick to her privates and the hair was gone. Hermione watched this... and saw him lick his lips, putting aside the wand.

Placing both hands on both of her knees, Draco caressed her skin from her thighs to her groins, barely touching her folds with his thumbs. Hermione felt a chill ran down her legs that trembled at the contact... but his thumbs stood were they were, caressing her external folds to stimulate her. And it worked. She was more wet just there. Her juices leaking off her scurring to her arse... and the massage on her folds increased sensualy.

Hermione felt her body turning on helplessly, biting her lip from moaning, though her swallows were evidently from pleasure.

"It doesn't matter how hard you try to supress it. Maybe the know-it-all in you don't want it, but your body does" said draco watching his progress over her folds and how Hermione bit her lower lip "... and obviously you won't resist this" and opening her folds, grazed her clit with his forefinger, barely touching it. Hermione gasped and her hips jumped up a bit. His touch was, even if he didn't intent it, heavenly tender. That bit of bundle pulsed moments later and her juices multiplied as well as a hot prickle sensation in her pussy.

"Don't!" whispered furiously Hermione.

But Draco just increased the touch. Suddenly, he plunged a finger in her wet pussy slowly, feeling her hot center clamp it. Hermione gasped loudly while the thumb still teased her clit, her eyes glazed instantly, enrapturing Draco's attention, exciting him only at seeing her reaction. The motions of his fingers were delicious; he pumped it inside her slowly at first... and inserted another finger, his pace was speeding up and feeling his fingers, pumping in and out, made her moan until he reached her g-point and poke at it.

"Ohh! Ohh! Don't!" her moanings came in yells.

Draco ignored her and kept his pace. Adding a third finger and pressing her clit, her moans escaped from her mouth more fervently.

Still pumping inside her, the thumb on her clit was replaced by his lips. Draco Malfoy was kissing her clit! And his hot breath and lips were toying with her bundle of nerves! He was pleased to hear her loudly moans but thought it would be better with his tongue... and he did. His tongue was caressing up, down and around her clit, tasting her juices and all she could do was thrash on the bed.

Instinctively, she closed her legs a bit, capturing his head and Draco responded biting her clit. Hermione yelled to the painful reaction, and he lifted up his head to see her tears cascading.

"I warned you" replied smirking and bending down again, resumed his licking with his tongue and pumping on her. His free hand reached one nipple. "You taste sooo good! I want more." And saying this, tasting the juices that leaked from her in a gush, inserting his tongue in her hot, damp pussy.

Hermione's cries and moans were like music to Draco's ears, doing things with his tongue inside her while his now two hands caressed and pinched her breasts and nipples. To see how she could react, and obviously enthraled in his torture, Draco hummed inside her in yells.

"Come! Break apart! Come to me, bitch!"

His hands, lips, tongue and voice made her feel tickles on her clit and cunt that were pulsing. Her toes curled and her cries were almost deafening.

Draco was surprised, mostly because this actions were new to him. He had done this before, though it was to his aunt... and was forcefully done for instructions of the Dark Lord as a welcome to the dark side. The taste of the old witch and her moanings were sickening, but with Hermione was something completly different. To him, Hermione's juices tasted like heaven and her moans felt right... a bit girlish, but really good, not to mention the rest of her body. Certainly her spongy breasts were now his fasination. But for a reason, Draco thought that he would like better if she just let him doing all that willingly... a part of him like it this way, because he knew she would never agree and this was the best way to make her pay for all the humilliation he had endured from her and her friends... and because it was more hot and arousing and... erotic.

So, he increased his fucking with his tongue.

"Come! Come for me!" he yelled inside her, her pussy clenched at the vibrations and Hermione came with a yell, spiling her juices on his face that he licked. Her limbs tensed and when she came, Hermione shuddered and sunk tired on the bed panting.

Draco lifted his head and body and crawled up over her, grazing with his finger and tongue wherever he could reach, seeing her shallow the air erratically. Hermione, delighted for a inane reason, tried to regain her breaths, her body trembling and shuddering from her previous orgasm. Never in her young life she had felt something so delicious... and she just wished that it would had being Harry doing that. But when Draco approached to her face, facing each other, she thought for a minute to thank him. Mentally, she scolded herself for it.

Both were staring to one another, breathing harsh. She could see the lust remaining in his grey eyes, almost sparkling in wanton... but smirking in a mock. Hermione turned her flushed face... and her face redened even more when she felt his erection through his pants on her thigh, pushing hard. Of course, he did it on purpose, and his smirk widened. Draco took her chin and forcefully turned her face to see him... and kissed her roughly, possesing her lips, devouring her. Hermione gasped, clamping her lips but he obligued his tongue in and she could taste herself on him, letting his tongue caress her own.

For a good minute, she didn't move her mouth, but couldn't resist any longer and she kissed him back a bit tense while his hands caressed her breasts. Draco broke the kiss and licked his lips, looking intensily into her tearing eyes.

Still between her legs, Draco yanked his shirt off. Unconsiously, she looked at his chest and abs that were toned, a lightly bulking, but still a good view. His pale skin seemed to brighten... and his flat belly had a few hairs from below his navel... her eyes traveled his body in a way that, Draco thought, it was lust. And certanly it was.

In silence, he stood up from the bed and yanked his shoes and socks... and pants. Metodically, he took the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down slowly, his cock sprung free... and yanked the boxers off.

Again, Hermione marveled at his thick, long, hard cock. She couldn't help herself. She stared at that cock... and stared with wide eyes because, she swore, now it was even more long, hard and thick. Hermione gulped hard, and her pleading eyes returned to his.

His eyes though, were dark, and his face was unreadable. Although, it was a mask of his true feelings. At last he would have her and claim her as his own. Years of waiting would end. He was now a man... and Draco will show her what kind of man. Make love was something he hand't experienced, and he wondered if this would be making love to her... or raping her.

He was going to take her. He knew that much... whether she want it or not.

Slowly, he crawled up to her again, grazing his hot soft skin against hers. Hermione whimpered... and gasped when his cock grazed her legs... and thighs... and her folds. He looked down at her face that tensed as well as her limbs. Draco kissed her cheeks tenderly to her earlob and whispered his hot breath, feeling her nipples caressing his own chest while he moved above her.

"This will be something to remember" he licked her earlobe and Hermione gasped again "You'll be mine... by all means." And inserted his tongue in her ear while one of his hands tickled her sliding downwards from her neck to her breasts... to her belly... and finally to her clit, grazing it, teasing it.

"Don't" she gasped "Please, don't... no...ahh!"

"Oh yeah! Sure I will!" Draco fingered her clit teasingly with his thumb and so slowly inserted a finger in her pussy. She was wet again and this just aroused him even more. His cock ached expectanlty. Leaving her ear, Draco clamped one breast and sucked at it smoothly, savouring the softness of her skin, teasing with his tongue the hard nipple and again, Hermione moaned.

Unconciously, she groaned when his fingers left her privates. Draco took his wand and with the tip circled her pussy, poking lightly at random and she whimpered... then gasped when he used the wand to fuck her. At first it was slowly in and out... but fastened it's pace, circling inside.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!" Hermione yelled at the sensation. She couldn't believe she was enjoying it. Draco bit softly the nipple and left it to see her reaction when the wand went out... instead he inserted it in her arse and she yelled at the pleasurable contact. While doing this, he inserted two fingers in her pussy and both, fingers and wand, fucked her furiously.

"No! Don't! Ahhhh!" she tried to refuse the emotions that threatened to break her apart, but inside, deeply within her, she begged for more.

"Don't you like it?" Draco asked mockingly, faster this time "But, we're just starting" he laughed while she trashed on the bed. Tired of his aching cock, pulled out his fingers and wand. Draco laid his body over hers and claimed her lips rubbing the head of his member on her entrance, the head soaking with her juices. His kiss felt lovely and tender to Hermione whom kissed him back. She tried to denied herself that his kisses were awesome and relaxing, but gasped when she felt the head of that cock making it's way inside her pussy... just a bit. Draco felt her hot flesh engulf him and thrusted inside slowly and stopped. He felt her barrier on the way so, without a word of forgiveness to her, he pushed hard and the barrier broke with a yell of pain that escape from Hermione's throat and a groan of pleasure from Draco's.

The tied girl was panting and sobbing at the invasion of her body. She still didn't know how he managed to thrust such a big cock inside her tight pussy... And hurted her like hell! Since Draco was still, slowly the pain turned to be pleasurably hot.

She had wanted something too much different at what Draco was doing to her. For instance, she wished it had been with Harry.

Draco was amazed by the sensations that were running in his body. Maybe he had needed a virgin to discover it. And the fact that the object of his lust was under him and he was inside her, being the first man in her beautiful body was maddening. Draco had to admitt that he was, at last, fulfilling his fantasy. He claimed again her lips caressing her sides and pulled his member out, eliciting a cry of pain from her, and he breathed deeply to not come in that very instant.

"Relax, my sweet mudblood" panted Draco over her face. "I'll show you what really a man is."

-----TO BE CONTINUED-----

A/N: Do you really want to know what it's coming?... Do you REALLY want to?... Mmmmhhhh.... ok, just for the record, I'll say that if my boyfriend would have a wand, he would do to me what Draco is going to do to Hermione... I started to think that I'm twisted minded, but there are always people even worse than me... don't be afraid just say it: HARDER!!! FASTER!!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Hermione was crying. The pain almost unbearable to her because it was an intrusion she hadn't felt... ever.

She was technically, a virgin, but she had wanked herself before, of course tenderly. Always fantasizing with Harry or Ron... or both. Yes, she was a strict bookworm know-it-all... but was a girl too... now a woman, with needs. Dirty thoughts crossed her mind innumerable times before... once or twice, the blonde man over and inside her was involved. Hermione felt phisically attracted by his maleness, but in her fantasies, he always was tender and protectiveness with her body. Now it seemed that such thoughts were far from being just innocent. This invasion to her intimacy liked it... a sick way, dirty, lustily, pleasurable and masoquist way. And she liked it, for god sakes!

She pried her eyes open to see Draco almost out of her. He was still, looking down at her. Her tears cascading because she didn't know what to feel... maybe she was angry for being taken rudeness and harshly... maybe happy because she felt hot and wanted... maybe delighted by his enormous dick... or maybe all of that at once.

Being dominated by Draco aroused her, but she wasn't about to show him that. Though, Draco seemed to percieve it by what her eyes were saying to him. He entered her soooo slowly, teasingly, watching her mouth open in a perfect 'o' shape. The ardor inside turning hotter. Still inside her, fully invading her, Draco caressed her breast again, circling the hard nipples and he licked his lips. His desire was at the point of forget his true intentions. So, he bent down over one nipple, lapping it with his tongue and Hermione gasped in pleasure. Draco did this a few times before taking the breast with his mouth and sucked at it softly, then quickened the suctions hard. His cock pulsed expectantly with Hermione's moans and pushed even further into her. He began to rock her in and out in a slow pace. A sheet of sweat over his forehead.

"Ohh!... ohh!... Do-don't... Ahhhhh!" her last moan was longer because Draco entered hard in her... and stopped.

"Don't, what?"

"Please..." she gasped, feeling his fingers up and down her sides.

"Don't, What?" asked Draco again, but Hermione herself didn't know what she was asking for. "Don't, what?" asked once again, and she turned her head in shame. Draco smirked. "Then, I'll make you beg me."

And with that, he rocked her again. His cock in and out slowly, opening and closing her vagina...and his fingers in her armpits started to tickle her. Hermione began to laugh and moan at the same time, thrashing helplessly. Draco felt her pussy walls clamp his hard member in a way he had never felt. This was the firts time he tried to fuck and tickle at once and the sight before him showed that his true intentions of torturing meant something... he was almost drooling.

Hermione yelled and moaned loudly to her torturer. His cock and fingers, while heavenly, were teasing her in a fantastic way.

"Oh, God!" she yelled. Draco bent almost in half and made raspberries in her stomach and Hermione thought she would explode. He stopped momentarely.

"I'm not God, bitch. I'm your master." With this, Draco kept making raspberries and his fingers fastened, but his cock stopped his pumping.

For a couple of minutes, this was all Draco did to the tied girl. She couldn't even pant. Her stomach and lungs hurted until Draco left her and his fingers grazed down to her breast and tickled one nipple while his mouth took the other one and licked it rapidly; his other hand scurried down to her clit, fingering lightly. Hermione shallowed the air erratically because Draco's mouth, tongue and fingers were over her, feeling like fairywings on her flesh, too much sensations to think straight or even breath. He was stimulating everything he could reach and was successfully doing it. Her inner walls clamped his member, pulsing around him and Draco groaned over her nipple, sending shivers in her whole body.

"Don't!... Please!... No!... Ohhh!" Hermione moaned, but now was seductively and the tone of her voice didn't pass unnoticed to Draco.

"Mmhhh" he hummed over her delicious nipple and spoke still licking "Don't, what?"

She didn't reply.

"Don't, what?" Draco left her nipple, never leaving her with his fingers, "Do you really want me to stop?" she looked at his eyes and for an instant she thought that she wanted to be taken but without saying it out loud. They stared to one another, both panting. The fingers on her clit speed up a bit and she hissed. "Face it... you like it!" His other hand pinched her nipple and she moaned again.

Again, his cock was pulsing in lust when the moans of Hermione increased and her walls clamped his big cock. He then, thrusted in and out of her. He was manipulating her strategic points successfully and she hated herself for enjoying it, and worse... she wanted more!

"Ohh!... Ohh!... No!... No!... Ahhh!" now Draco was speeding up harder and faster, rocking her and leaned to her lips, kissing her furiously. His fingers never stopped.

He broke the kiss and spoke grazing her lips with his, fucking her.

"Don't you... like it? ... ahhh!.... Don't you... like it?..." but her reply were moans.

Suddenly, he pulled out of her and Hermione groaned. She stared to his eyes that were mere slits and his lips smirked in a mysterious way.

Draco took her arse cheeks and lifted her hips, licking his lips and positioned his cock. Hermione's eyes widened when she felt the head at the entrance of her arse, pushing lightly... and yelled out when he entered her. Her annus was tighter when Draco penetrated it... hard!

"Ahhh!" he yelled at the pleasure on his member. "You feel... ohhh... so good!... so tight!" and began to fuck her, quickly this time, hearing Hermione yelling and cry in pain. Then he inserted two fingers in her swollen pussy and let his thumb rubbing her clit.

The unbelievable part was that, even when it was painful, Hermione started to like it. Now she was being fucked her two holes at the same time!

Draco inserted a third finger and fastened inside her. Both reaching their climax between glutural noises. Then, an idea popped into his mind. With the hand that was holding her hips, reached his wand and suddenly, pulled out of her.

Hermione gasped; feeling his member slide out was painful. But fretted when Draco pointed with his wand close to her pussy... and felt the tip on her clit, circling slowly the swollen bundle of nerves and her back arched. Surepticiously, Draco inserted his cock in her pussy and pushed hard, then pulled almost out.

Shallowing, Hermione lifted her head to see why he had stopped... only to see that Draco pointed to his member half out of her.

"Engorgio" murmured Draco and instantly, still inside her delicious pussy, his member enlarged and thickened, and she felt like she was being ripped apart, letting out the biggest yell of pain in her life. Draco felt his now longer, harder, thicker cock being instantly soaked,but it was worth the idea, to him anyway. Now her pussy walls squizzed tightly his enormous member.

He moaned and leaned over her lips that were wide open and inserted his tongue, licking her mouth while she gasped. He kissed her lips and made his way to her ear.

"You're so hot, Hermione..." he whispered hotly "So tight..." he began to thrust in and out slowly and she groaned "So delicious... your pussy... is sooo... ahhh!... perfect... the warmth of your pussy... pressing my hard cock... it feels yummy..." he thrusted again and again, moaning harshly in her ear. She was trembling at the pain and arouse, but moaning all the same. "You taste so good... ohh...ohh... and you're mine now... only mine...ahhh!... my personal whore... my slave... ahh! ahh!... my lover... ohh!... Mmhhh!... Mmhhh!"

Slowly, the pain receded and was replaced by pleasure. No matter that she was being raped, she liked it, and even more hearing Draco's dirty words. He was slamming softly into her, his member became slippery and delectable, exciting and enjoyable.

"Don't you like it?... Mmhhh!... ohhh!" his thrusts speeding up. He thrusted inside and stopped. Still there, he began to rub her clit with his own skin and pubic hair and Hermione opened her mouth wider, moaning in yells. "Oh!... Gods!... Your pussy is so hot... my swollen dick... inside your warmth... maddenig... and lovely... good girl... yeah... good, good, good girl... I'll never tire of your swollen pussy... your delicious honey... hot juices..."

"Ahh!... OHHH!... Please!... Ohhh!"

"Please, what?"

"Ohhhh!" she cried when he thrusted again in and out.

"Please, what?"

"Please... ohh!... Ohh!" Draco fingered her clit lustily and had his breath on her ear.

"Please... what?"

Her response was the motions of her hips, joining in his thrusts. Hermione did it because she couldn't resist any longer. A hot prickle sensation was spreading through her body, like her blood was on fire. She had endured all the torture finally into sweet surrender.

"Please... ohh!... do it... ohh!... faster." Gasped the tied girl.

Draco grinned. His strokes fastened just a bit, making Hermione writhe under him, both sweating. Her smell increased as well as his, and both sniffed one another moaning in their scent. The strokes on her clit speed up deliciously to her, and moaned even louder, feeling his cock in and out of her wet cunt.

"Ohh... do you... like it?... ohh..." he breathed in her ear.

"Ye-yeah... ohh!... faster..."

And he did, but now he took one nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking. Hermione felt like she would explode in any minute now. She resisted to it though. The same as Draco, she wanted this to last the longer they can. She was genuinely surprised that Draco hadn't come yet... and even more surprised when he pulled out of her completly, groaning at the lost of his big cock.

Breathing hard, he looked down to see Hermione's pussy bleeding profusely, and Draco felt like shit. He had hurt her and obligued her to enjoy the pain. Unfortunately, his twisted mind didn't let him being cowered for such feelings like shame, instead he smirked and crawled off her, took her hips and rolled her to her chest, lifted her hips to have her cunt on the air, spreading her legs just enough to see her rosy, delicious pussy bleeding... and leaned on her. Now she was in all fours...

When Draco rolled her, the ropes tied on her wrists tightened on her skin, effectively ripping her flesh open and immediatly began to bleed. Hermione screeched at the pain on her wrists, feeling the blood slide down her arms. And then, she let out a yell when Draco slammed into her swollen, ripped pussy like a jackhammer, holding her hips in place. He was fucking her slowly at first, both writhing in pleasure.

"Ohh...Ohhh!... Do you like... it?... ohh!"

"Ahh!... Ohh... yeah!... please, ohh!... more!"

And he certainly gave her more! Draco thrusted faster into her, not caring that he was hurting her, he just fucked her madly. He leaned on her back and wrapped his arms around her, taking and pinching her nipples, her breasts jiggling in each thrust.

Hermione didn't know how she managed to support his body and her own. She just felt that being fucked by him was arousing, and with that she began to rock him back, rolling her hips... slurping noises from where they were joined, and Draco felt wilder feeling her response with her body.

"Do you want more?... ohhh!"

"Ohhh!... yes!... more!... yeah... Harder!"

"You want it... hard, uh?"

"Yeah... harder...Ohh... faster!"

"Like this?" and he pounded into her roughly, making her cry. His thrust were faster and harder and both felt reaching their peaks. Her toes curled and her hands in tight fists while her blood turned on fire running through her veins. Her muscles tensed. The feeling of his enormous member pumping, rubbing inside her swollen flesh was leaving her breathless and moaned louder than ever when he started to touch her clit, just tickling her right there, in that swollen bit of flesh with his fingertips.

Draco couldn't last long, and he needed to do something to make her come... to make her feel... the ticklish thing seemed to work, so he did it, delighted to see and feel and heard that he still was in control, manipulating her sensations whenever he wants... he moved his torso over her back and dove his head to her shoulder, kissing her creamy skin, tasting her salty sweat, and licked his way to her ear.

"You're so tight... ohh!... so exquisite... your pussy feels like heaven... taste like honey... mmhhh!... D'you like... me... fucking you?... D'you want more?... ohh!"

"Ahhh... yeah... fuck me... p-please..." Hermione couldn't believe she was begging for more! The tickling on her clit, his thrusts and his fingers were driving her mad. Draco tickled her desperatly and she turned her head to meet his mouth, sealing their lips in a rough kiss... his thrusts came harder... their tongues dancing... their mouth wide open... both panting... his fingers feeling like heaven... a white hot light behind her eyes invaded her mind and Hermione was yelling at the top of her lungs... and she came hard! Really hard!! Her inner muscles tightened around the cock that was fucking her madly and roughly.

Moments later, feeling his member being wrapped almost strangling him made him yell too and came in a gush, spreading his cum inside her, mixing it with her blood and juices, slumping over Hermione's tired, hurted body.

Though, Draco noticed that Hermione was too still under him, and pulling out and off her, laid at her side. He took her face, only to realized that the girl had passed out.

------TO BE CONTINUED-----

A/N: Do you still like it? I hope I'm not dissapointing all you lot. Anyway, from here on, the story will be more dramatic, BUT I'll keep you a bit hot... more licks, more fingering... and another way of life. Until now, I have 10 chapters, and it's all I pretend to write... well, all depends!!!!

-----READ & REVIEW-----


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

At first, Draco was amazed to see Hermione faint by the raw-blow orgasm. He looked to her face breathless and shook her to wake her up, but when she didn't, Draco fretted. Reaching his wand, he dissapeared the ropes on her wrists and the bleed increased, leaving her tired and bloodied arms fell limp on the bed. Then, Draco turned to see between her legs; her blood made a gush under her... he looked down to himself and he was soaked from stomach to knees of her blood. His member still hard and large. He reversed the charm on his cock and it's appereance got back to normal... but the blood was still there. Applying a scourgify charm on himself, pointed his wand to Hermione.

"Enervate." But she was still unconcious. Draco did it three more times, with not succeed and he was scared that he hurted her more than he thought he would. "Granger" he shook her "Granger... wake up... Granger?"... Hermione?" but she didn't respond or move "Hey, Hermione... please, wake up... Damn it! Baby!... Come on!" he slapped her face not too hard but didn't work either "Oh, Merlin... What did I do?... Don't, please" he shook her shoulders, roughly this time "Don't... don't die, Hermione..." then, screaming, called out to his house-elf "Coxtix, damn it! Come here right now!"

In a pop, the house-elf apparated and bowed.

"Did you call Coxtix, Master?"

"Yes! Come here. Heal her." Draco ordered to the elf pointing Hermione's limp body and Coxtix approached to the bed, and worked instantly the girl's wounds. Draco stood up and gathered his clothes to get dressed, watching the elf's worK "Is she going to die?" his voice quivered just a bit, almost undetectable.

"No, Master." The elf replied still on his work "But miss will need time to heal, master. I do help to replinish miss' blood, master."

"Fine." barked Draco, letting his body fell on a chair, watching quietly. He had to agree with his aunt Bella; Coxtix was the most efficient house-elf. Draco saw when the elf dissapeared and reappeared in seconds with a blood replinishing potion and gave it to an unconcious Hermione.

In less than half an hour, the elf healed the girl, changed the sheets and mattress replacing them with cleaned ones and laying the girl under them.

"It is done, Master."

"Well done, Coxtix. Now, go."

The elf bowed again and was about to leave when Draco called again.

"Coxtix, Where's my aunt?"

"Mrs. Bellatrix is sleeping, master."

"And the rest?"

"Masters Rodolphus and Avery are with misstress, Master Draco." At this, Draco made a face of disgust.

"And the others?"

"In their rounds, Master."

"Fine, bring me some food here. If someone ask for me, say that I'm indisposed and to not disturb me. When is she going to wake?" pointed to Hermione with a finger.

"Maybe in five hours, Master."

"Fine. Now, go and do as I said."

The house-elf bowed and left.

Draco stood there, seated on the chair, looking in silence Hermione's form. He was almost regretting what he had done to her... replaying in his mind every movement, taste and sound emanatting from the girl... and how she sucumbed to his display.

He was so inmersed in his thoughts that didn't see the elf appearing with food and dissapearing instants later, leaving a tray on the bedside table. He just stared to Hermione's face, and thought that she looked like an angel... sleeping so peaceful... so beautiful. The emotions he was experiencing were scaring him. Not only because he had felt attracted to her, but to realize that she meant something that couldn't place... and even that, he hurted her... and felt responsible for it. Of course it was for him! He forced himself into her with no respect at all... and all he had wanted, was her surrender. He didn't know if it was love... all he knew is that she was his, and his alone. _'How stupid Potter and Weasel were'_ he thought sincerely_, 'an angel between them and they never knew... what they had lost...'_

He started to eat in silence, looking at the girl under the mattress, thinking on her body... her moans... her pleads... her smell... Mmmhh... her taste... her movements... her yells. What really made him feel like shit, was made her bleed... he had wanted something completely different. Though, he didn't know exactly what.

Draco sighed sadly _'This could have been better... if she only had wanted me back...'_ and thinking that, he finished his meal, leaving toasts, butter and a bit of chicken. Standing, he pointed with his wand to the spoon, knife and fork, the tray and the plate, each one dissapearing. Draco approached to Hermione's form and bent down to her ear.

"You're so beautiful... please forgive me, Hermione... my Hermione." He whispered softly and kissed he forehead tenderly. When he left, closed the door, placing the strongest locking charms he knew and went to his bedroom...

* * *

When Hermione woke up, blinked a few times. She was desorientated to say the least. She felt that her weight was more heavy than ever. She tried to move her fingers but she winced in pain, though she found that she wasn't tied anymore. Her vision was a blur... and she didn't remember why.

Finally, Hermione got back her memories... and her eyes wattered. She just remembered being raped... painfully. And what was worse, was the fact that she enjoyed such a tratement... like she was a whore. Hermione felt being like a piece of rubbish. Slowly she replayed everything; his touch... he touched parts of her she never imagined to be so pleasurable... his dirty words... his moans... his way of treating a girl while fucking her... Fuck her. That's what she was for? No man had placed a finger on her before, even less in that way... until that moment.

Her weak body hurted like hell and just trying to move her fingers was unbearable. When she touched her pussy, grunted at the pain. She wasn't bleeding anymore but still hurted. _'I feel abandoned... no one knows where I am, not even that I'm alive... if this can be call 'alive'... What will be of me from now on? No one cares... no one ever cared about me... maybe if I'm good with Malfoy, he'll be merciful and kill me soon.'_

Like summoned, the door made few noises and a second later it opened, revealing a tall figure in the shadows. She turned to see Draco Malfoy entering the room, closing the door and charmed it to privacy.

It had passed almost eight hours since he left, and even when he tried to sleep, couldn't. His mind was spinning with what he had done to Hermione.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked, his voice was unreadable. He was looking at her when she moved her hands from her face... a face that showed fear, her eyes red from crying. Hermione frowned at him genuinely surprised, _'Was he asking how I feel?'_. She took her time to reply.

"My-my body hurts."

"Why don't you eat?" he asked poiting to the table. She turned to see the toast and butter... and chiken. She gulped and licked her lips.

"I-I just woke up."

"Then eat... you need it."

"No... thank you."

"but you must... you're weak."

"No. I don't care. I don't need food." Hermione turned her head to not see his eyes. They were cold to her.

"You must."

Hermione shooked her head. The tone of his voice was one that told her to eat to continue the hell in what she was placed. She was starving. She couldn't remember the last time she ate, and wished to munch something in that moment, but all her pride and dignity was ripped off and the only thing she really wanted was die. Draco frowned and put a hand over her head to stroke her hair, making her wince. His hand ran to her shoulders, touching her smooth skin, and then her arm fondly, to him anyway. He looked intensely into her eyes and she opened them in horror, thinking that he was there for another round. Scared, Hermione saw him approach to where she was. Her first reaction was move over the bed to the edge, wincing in pain as her muscles protested. The small effort she did made her pant.

Never leaving her eyes, Draco seated on the other edge of the bed and reach out a hand to touch her. She responded moving away from his grasp and the bed ended. Screeching, she fell over, rolling to the floor. Her panting was now desperated. When Draco saw her fell, more quickly than he normally moves, stood and ran where she was. Kneeling at her side she turned to look at him and her body shook in fear. She braced her body with the mattress she had took to the floor, recoiling like a scared puppy.

"No... no, please... don't." She whispered in fear when he was about to touch her face.

If he had felt like shit, now he felt sick with himself. Until that moment, he thought everything would be fine. He hadn't had the intention to apologize... but not to hurt her anymore. Right now, all he wanted was to hug her, because it was something that his senses were yelling for. Draco took her softly in his strong arms and carried her. With her hands covered her face and he tightened his arms to let her feel his body, but she trembled furiously at this.

Without a word, he carried Hermione and placed her over the bed again gently. He laid her down and covered with the mattress. She was still trembling and hadn't removed her hands from her face, the tears leaked out between her fingers. Draco, seated again on the edge of the bed, looked to the bedside table; the food was still there.

"If you're here to fuck me again, then do it."

"What? No... I- but you're just healing..." stuttered Draco taking aback by her comment.

"Like you care."

Draco frowned again. He laid his body next to her and passed an arm over her stomach. She moved away from him. Evidently, she wanted nothing with him.

"I do care."

Hermione turned to see him; his grey eyes stared into hers, trying to say he wasn't there for that... he wanted to apologize for being so rude and cruel, but couldn't find the words.

"I can't belive you... not you or anyone else care. Don't tell me to eat... you just want my recover... to have your way with me again. You don't need it... just do it, but... when you finish, please... kill me."

Nothing in his life had prepared him to hear that... even less from her. In Hermione's eyes he saw conviction and sadness... her eyes lost the beautiful sparks in them. In that moment he realised what he really had done to her. All the lust his features showed hours ago, gone.

"What?"

"You heard me" whispered Hermione trembling slightly "... fuck me the way you want and kill me. I have nothing else to ask for... please."

"I'm not going to do any of that."

"Yeah..." she sighed "I figured that much. I figured you want your... personal whore. Kill me is just like throw me away like a piece of trash. You'll do when you find someone to replace me... my body, when it's bathered enough, until I'm no longer needed."

"You're not yourself. You don't know what you're saying." Draco hugged her body against his and were face to face while she trembled uncontrolably. Against what she was expecting, she felt safe in his arms. The warmth in his body passed to her like a comforting blanket, and still, she didn't know why. She started to cry and sob... and Draco held her tenderly, caressing her back through the mattress up and down to calm her.

For a while she cried, until sleep claimed her senses. In his arms, Hermione fell asleep, her breaths told him she was resting. Slowly he fell too. The comfort to have her in his arms was something sweet, made him feel almost in peace... something he experienced only when his mother was with him.

* * *

Draco didn't know how long he slept, bracing Hermione sweetly, but he awoke startled when the door opened, banging against the wall. Hermione jumped at the noise, awakening as startled as Draco, full of fear, noticing she was still in his arms.

"OH!" cried a female voice. It was Bellatrix. "I didn't know you were here, darling." She smirked at Draco, whom looked back to her puzzled. "I just came here..." her eyes traveled from Draco to Hermione, instantly scaring the girl. "... to have fun."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco sitting on the bed, placing an arm to protect the trembling girl.

"Well" Bella began to speak like she was talking about nothing special. She entered the room... and behind her, Rodolphus Lestrange, who closed the door behind him. "I've been informed that you just finished with her."

"According to whom?" snarled Draco igniting his fury.

"Coxtix. I asked him" replied Bellatrix as thought commenting on the weather. "So, I thought Rodolphus and I could have fun with the mudblood, now that you disposed of her at your whim."

"Then, you're wrong."

"What?" asked Rodolphus suddenly harsh.

"I said, you're wrong. She's mine."

"My dear nephew" her condescent voice was giving her away in her true intentions "I know she's yours... but I have other plans for her. I promise we'll bringer back to you, she's yours after all."

"No" was Draco's cutting answer at which Bellatrix's eyes alight with defiance.

"Pardon me?"

"I said no. Leave us alone." Draco gritted his teeth as a sign that he wasn't kidding.

"Well... I'm afraid you don't understand" replied Rodolphus, his voice threatening. Bella and him stood up at each side of the bed. Bella looking to Draco and Rodolphus glancing at Hermione, who clutched Draco's shirt. He felt her tense, trembling from head to toes. "We are going to take her to our room, whether you like it or not." And with that, Rodolphus gripped Hermione's arms and she yelped at the sudden painful reaction. Draco lunged at the tall bulky man and was going to punch him but then, he fell on the bed frozen. Bellatrix pointed to him with her wand, effectively freezing his body while Hermione's hands released Draco's shirt.

"NO! DON'T!" yelled the girl trying to fight the bulky man when he took her in his arms and carried her out of the room, leaving Bella and Draco in there.

Draco watched his uncle taking a naked Hermione out, he could hear her yelling and screaming and crying. He wanted to sceam too. Something inside him told him to run and rescue the girl... to protect her...

Bellatrix turned his back to the bed. He was frozen and could only see the sick features of the old witch telling him about her intentions.

"You fondled the mudblood... she must be really a good piece of meat... just like you." Said Bella seductively. "I'll let your uncle have fun with her. Meanwhile, you and I will have our own." Since he couldn't move or speak, Bella smiled down at him and opened her large black robes to reveal her naked body. Draco saw in disgust her body full of marks and cuts... nickies all over her... bruises... all of them seemed to be recently added. Her breasts may could have been rounded, but she was still an old gag. Before him, she pinched her nipples teasingly, moaning while she fingered her clit, licking her lips.

Once she turned herself on, crawled the bed up to his chest and ripped off the shirt of the blond , and with her large nails scratched the skin of Draco's body from his neck to his belt, which she wipped off expertly. The touch on his skin made him hard unconciously, something that made bella almost drool. Fastening the button of his pants, she pulled the shoes, pants and boxers, revealing Draco's hard, large member. "Yummy!" exclaimed Bella and bent down to kiss the head of his cock, lapping it with her tongue. Draco closed his eyes feeling the wet tongue of his aunt toying with his cock and her fingers grazing the skin of it's lenght.

The sensation of his cock being licked, made his guts squirm and wanted to let out a moan, but frozen as he was, couldn't. He tried to fight the arouse in him, but found that his body was reacting at the stimulations... and what was worse, he was hearing Hermione crying loudly... and screaming. Then, he felt a finger in his annus... then two fingers... Bella was fucking him while sucking his cock very proficently. Humming, Bella brought Draco to a release, the milky esence leaking in spurts ans she, delighted, licked it off.

"Mmmhh... delicious" she commented "Mmmhh... but I'm not finished..." Bella took his now flat cock and squeezed it a bit hard, and it was regrowing again. Fasinated by that, she stimulated him once again, holding his penis with her fist pumping him while her other hand found his balls and began to massaged them in accord of her other hand.

The only thing Draco could think at that moment was Hermione. He could heard her cries... and then, a horrible scream.

How he did it? He didn't know, but his magic could lift the charm off, collecting his will to cancel it and punched Bellatrix hard on the nose just when she was about to fuck him. The punch made her fly off the bed and landed on the cold floor with a loud 'crack'. Bellatrix was knocked off. With his bit of strenght after his performance, he put back his boxers, took his wand, tied the unconcious aunt and ran in search of Hermione.

Running through the hall, following the noises of the girl, Draco reached a door at the end of a corridor. Draco cursed the heavens. The door was sealed with dark magic that he didn't perform before, but fought against the locking charm placed, ten times stronger than the normal one.

When Draco couldn't open it, he swore again, kicking the door. Then thought of another way to get in.

"Coxtix!" the house-elf appeared with a 'pop' and bowed to Draco

"Master Draco called?"

"Yes. There's another way to get into this room?" said Draco pointing at the door. The yells coming from the inside louder and louder.

"No, sir."

"Damn it! Then, you can open the door."

"Yes, Master."

"Then, do it now!"

Coxtix bowed and, with his magic, opened the door instantly. Draco bursted in and found Hermione hanging from chains on the ceiling, her bloodied back to the door and Rodolphus hitting the girl with a whip, the tip had a nail dripping blood. Before his uncle turned completely to see Draco, he cursed him with the cruciatus and the bulky man fell on the floor writhing in pain. After three long minutes, Draco lifted the curse, stunned and tied his uncle and ran to Hermione's side.

She was panting and blood was leaking from her forehead and mouth mixed with tears. Draco released her from the chains and her body dropped to the floor, weakened from the torture. He catched her head before it banged. Hermione looked at him crying and with a swollen eye. Then, he turned to the house-elf, that was standing under the door frame.

"Coxtix, heal her! Fast!"

The elf bowed again and tended Hermione's injuries. The blood stop flowing and continued the treatment. Ten minutes later, the only marks on Hermione's body were purple bruises. Draco summoned clothes for her and himself and helped her to get dressed in his mother's robes. Once she finished, Draco seated her in a chair on the corner and he himself dressed with a t-shirt, jeans and a cloak.

"Coxtix... Where are the rest?"

"On the floor above, sir. Two death-eaters. The other six are in their rounds on the grounds, sir."

"Do you know where we are?"

"Yes, sir. We're out of Kent, Master."

"Can you guide us out of here without being seen?"

"Yes, master but... Master and Misstress..."

"As far as I'm concerned, they may as well be damned!"

"But misstress will punish Coxtix, sir."

"Then, come with us. We need you."

"But-"

"It's an order, damn it!"

"As you wish, Master Draco."

"What do we do now?" asked Draco. Coxtix signaled to take Hermione, that the whole time was seated trembling and sobbing.

"Where are we going?" whispered Hermione while Draco carried her in his arms. She leaned over his chest, trying to find some comfort.

"Out and far from here."

"But, why? Where?"

"Don't ask. Just trust me." Draco stared at her tearing eyes and she stared back with fear. Sighing, she nodded in acceptance. "Guide us, Coxtix."

With that order, Coxtix took Draco's shirt and flicking his bony fingers, the elf, Draco and Hermione dissaparated.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Hope you all liked this chapter. I already read the seventh book... I'm quite dissapointed with the end, aside from that, it was amainzingly exciting!!! My next chapter it's not going to be a hot one, but it'll come next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Draco and Hermione found themselves in the woods. They didn't know where, but Coxtix was with them.

"Where are we, Coxtix?"

"Out of Scottland, Master. The wards surrounding the quarters contained three miles radium, Master. Coxtix thought you wanted to be far off that place."

"Well done, Coxtix, well done." At this, the elf bowed and waited for instructions.

Draco placed Hermione on the grass with her back leanning over a tree, and he sat next to her. Suddenly, he embraced her trembling. He had endured so much to keep death-eaters pace... the torture and raping from his aunt... and now, he didn't know where to go. Of course, he had his own vault, but didn't know if it was secure to go right now to Gringotts. He surpised himself with what he did... confronting his own family... well, not exactly family... family doesn't supposed to do such sick things to one of the relatives.

His thoughts were cut from his mind when Hermione's voice broke the silence.

"Why?"

"Why what?" asked Draco rudely. Hermione winced at his voice full of hatred. "Sorry... I didn't want to scare you... Why what?" this time, his voice was soft and one hand caressed her scared back.

"Why did you help me? You would have go easely without me."

Draco thought that the question was a weird one, but after a second, he began to ponder on it. He liked the girl... and something inside, deep inside, screamed at him to protect Hermione... not caring if she was muggleborn or not... muggleborn, it was the first time he thought of her like that instead of name her 'mudblood'.

"I don't know" Draco sighed and his embrace on her tightened "I just knew that we needed to get away... before it turned nasty."

"Nasty? Could it be worse?"

"You don't know how much" Draco frowned, staring away from her eyes. Hermione then, did something unexpected: her hands took his face to make him look at her and she closed the distance, kissing him softly on the lips, lingering there, lips with lips... and he kissed her back. The feel of his strong arms around her made Hermione felt safe. After all he did to her, she thought that Draco, even when he raped her, felt that in his arms, it couldn't be so hard to melt. This time he responded tenderly and softly with her. She broke the kiss and stared into his grey eyes and saw fear. She couldn't help but asked.

"Did they rape you?" Draco diverted his eyes but didn't reply... his silence told her everything. "I had suspected... but know I know..." Hermione sobbed again and the trembling of her body made Draco turn his eyes to hers. She was crying... Why? Was she...

"Why are you crying?"

"F-for yo-you."

"I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity... it's pain... pain because the-they turned you into this... be-because maybe you could be different... they dragged you to do this things..."

They fell in silence. Their minds plagued with differents but similar thoughts. Coxtix was just a few meters away, seated on the grass looking at the pairexpectantly. Then, fear struck him.

"We need to get going."

"Where?"

"Ireland."

"What?!... Why? We can go and ask for help to the Order and-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to end in Azkaban."

"I can appeal for you... if I just tell them that you helped me... I can beg for you... they'll help us."

"No... Alastor Moody is looking out to place his hands on me."

"Why?"

"Because I used the cruciatus... and he saw me doing it. They won't trust me... I-I know I did horrible things to you, but... would you come with me?... I know I was a bastard... I still am... but if you come with me, I promise you I'll protect you. Grandfather left me a house in Ireland... Bellatrix doesn't know. I have enough money for the both of us to live like royalty for the rest of our lives..." he looked directly at her unsure eyes, but his were full of... something like seemed to be love... and Hermione didn't know what to do. "Please, come with me."

Her concept of life hadn't include wealth... it was materialist and was against her life style... but all in all, she was now not only an orphan, but with any money... well, she had her savings in Gringotts and can work to sustain a decent life. Her friends thought she died... Harry was in a coma, Ginny was badly injured... Ron was dead, she saw him die... to her, Draco seemed her only chance to survive... at least for the moment, because the rest of the death-eaters may as well are looking out for them.

"I don't know... my friends..."

"They think you're dead."

"They should know that I'm not."

"We can go to Ireland... from there you'll contact them, but you're not allowed to tell them where we are..." sadly, he turned his eyes away and continued "at least for a while, until the danger pass. Once the things return to normal, and if you wish, you can go back to them."

"Would you give me your word?"

"I give you my word." In his voice was not hesitance, but conviction. They stared to one another and a tiny smile crossed her lips.

"Then I'll go with you." Draco was surprised to see the girl trusting in him so easely, and he smiled back sincerely at her.

Taking the house-elf with them, the three appareated away.

When they arrived to the grounds, into a country field in Dublin, Draco, Hermione and Coxtix walked the road leading to the house in silence. Hermione was pretty weak and had to walk slowly. Draco took her hand and squeezed it softly. She looked at him and, for the first time, she saw a happy smile decorating his handsome features. Half an hour later, they arrived to the front gates that had stone walls surrounding the place. Draco pulled out his wand and after a few moments on the air, the gates opened to reveal not a house, but a manor.

Hermione gasped at the sight of a manor so big... it wasn't like Hogwarts, but a fourth portion of it. With a soft tug on her hand, Draco brought her back to her senses. She had stopped.

"Come on, I'm starving." He smiled at her and she smiled back. She let Draco lead her into the yard, Coxtix right behing and the gates closed again.

Instead of guiding Hermione to a couch in the living room, he took her into the library, showing her the hundreds of books piled in there. To her, it was like christmas. Draco let her there, telling her that she could take any book she wanted and she hugged him thanking him, placing a light kiss on his cheek and he blushed. Draco turned to the house-elf and, leaving the doors opened, he took Coxtix with him to his Grandfather's office, pulled out a bag of galleons and ordered the elf to go for food and make dinner. The elf bowed and left.

Draco returned to the library and found Hermione sitting on a fluffy couch with a book titled: 'Healing potions for amatteurs by Miranda Clockbum'.

Since it was a love-seat, he let himself fell on the other side of the couch, admiring Hermione's concentration. He stared closely at her searching eyes over the book; she had sadness in them, of course, but her features changed drastically. Just an hour ago she was suffering and bleeding. Thanks to the house-elf, now she was more herself, reading a book like old times... and his heart (yes, he HAS a heart like everybody else) fluttered and ached at the same time, and he still didn't know why. The only thing that really scared him was the thought of the short time this would last. Tired, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, his head back on the couch, snoring softly almost immediatly.

Hermione noticed Draco staring at her the whole ten minutes she was reading and heard him snoring. She giggled quietly and, closing the book and placing it on the table at her side, took his shoulders and place him over her lap, stroking softly his hair while he slept.

'_He looks so peaceful... and handsome'_ she thought dreamly.

The jumble of thoughts and emotions flooded her mind. _'I don't know if he raped me or... or we made love... after all, I responded to his touch... I don't know... I liked him... I still am attracted to him, but there's Harry. What I feel for him is strong, though he's Ginny's... and he never saw me with that eyes, full of love... Draco cared for me and rescued me from that people... monsters like their fallen master... fell for Draco Malfoy is wrong, but he's tender and soft when he really wanted to be... and I can't imagine what they did to him... he too is a victim of this war. He had suffered too, and now is friendless. I really feel pity for him. Since his parents were killed, he wasn't the same anymore... turning angry to anyone and anything, no wonder why he fucked me the way he did. It's not like justifying his actions, but more like know his motivations. Maybe... maybe if I help, he can change. He hadn't kill anyone, so he still has a chance to rectify his road... his way of life.'_

Two hours later, Coxtix walked into the library and Hermione called for Draco. Startled, he jumped off the couch looking everywhere for enemies, raising his wand side to side.

Hermione's eyes turned sadly at his reaction and took one of his hands, caressing it softly to calm him down. He looked at her and turned his eyes in embarrassment. She smiled at him and told him dinner was ready. Draco nodded and lead her to the dinning room.

They ate in silence the whole hour they sat on the expensive chairs of the expensive dinning room. Draco scorted her to the second floor and showed her a room with his mother's clothes. It seemed to Hermione that the whole manor was expensive: the room was exquisitely decorated, not to mention the clothes...

"I'll be in the room at the end of the corridor."

"Are you going to leave me here... alone?"

"You're not alone" he looked puzzled at her "Coxtix and I'll be here. If you need something just call him. He'll be here at the second" when she didn't speak or move, Draco took one of her hands in his "Are you ok?" she couldn't reply "It's ok, nothing is going to happen. No one knows this place. And even so, the ward are strong enough, only the true line of Malfoy's can get in... since I'm the only Malfoy left, only I can break the barriers."

"It's just... uh..." she went silent "I don't want to be alone... in this big room."

Draco sized his options, and moments later, he told her in a soft voice. "If you want... if you wish, you can sleep in my bed... in my room. You can take a shower in here, the wardrobe has enough clothes and then come with me."

The sincerity in his voice and eyes made her felt a blanket of comfort brace her. She smiled and nodded, this time with more confidence.

While she was taking a proper bath, Draco mused about what was happening to him. For a reason, he felt nervous to share the bed with Hermione, but the fact that he would be able to hug her while sleeping, made him feel loved. The lust thing was far from his mind, the only thing he wanted was to take a proper sleep with a lovely girl in his arms... his girl, Hermione. He thought of her as his girl, his lover... not slave or whore as he had called her in the raw of his lust when he took her body. It seemed that he could feel after all. Perhaps, both damaged, could heal each other.

When Hermione finally reached the room, Draco stared at her almost enchanted: his mother's nightgown clunged to her body in a seductive way, and it wasn't a seductive one, it was her. Draco was seated over the bed, arranged to lay down and covered them and he just was looking at her under a trance. She smiled blushing and walked to the other side of the bed, but Draco couldn't divert his eyes off of her... only when he saw her lying at his side, took the mattress and covered both their bodies. On an instinct, she turned her body to lie at her side, facing him. Draco stared at her eyes and kissed her forehead, huddled closer to her and drapped an arm over her waist.

Hermione smiled to him and placing her hands over his covered chest, she said "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For rescue me... I thought... you hated me."

"I don't hate you... and I should be the one to thank you."

"Why?"

"For believe in me. No one ever believed me... but you. I'm really, really sorry for the way I treat you all this years and recently... I just took what didn't belong to me. I know I can't erase it... I know that no matter what I do or say, it'll never be the same... you were a virgin and I..."

Hermione interrupted him, placing a light kiss on his lips and broke it softly. "Shh, it's ok... I just... I would have liked it to be romantic" Draco's eyes filled with shame and muttered and apology "I know you were forced... and you forced your way with me, but... it can be mended" When Draco stared at her more puzzled then before _'can it?_' he thought "The next time, you'll be lovely and tender, will you not?"

"Next... time?" Hermione nodded. "Oh, bloody hell! Of course not!"

"Why not?" she felt rejected horribly "Don't you... don't you want me anymore?"

"Oh, no! No, no, no... no it's... I-I don't deserve you... I've done to you... what I have done to you..."

"The first time is always awkward and clumsy... with time it tends to become into something beautiful."

"I know I don't deserve it but... one day, would you forgive me?"

"Only if you behave." She smirked and arched her body, pressing her covered breasts against his stomach.

"Thank you, Hermione." He whispered kissing her crown. She lifted her atonished face to see him.

"You... you just said my name. It's the second time you do that... but this time sounded different." raising up her face, Hermione kissed Draco full on the lips with tenderness and he kissed her back the same way. With her tongue, she licked his lips clamming for his mouth and he greedely let her in, both tongues toying softly between their mouths. He broke the kiss and hugged her tighter. Both sighed and minutes later, fell into a peaceful slumber, feeling their bodies pressed, trying to held their nightmares at bay, and having one of the best sleep in years.

TO BE CONTINUED.....

A/N: sorry, sorry, sorry,sorry!!!!!!!! I did take my time, didn't I? Well, my best excuse it's that I'm writing two other fics, so... I warned you, whether you like my stories or hate them, I really don't know.

Anyway, sorry I delayed on this. Maybe you don't like this chapter, but the next one will be better. And sorry for my grammar and spelling, it's awful, I know...

See ya!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The next day, Hemrione was so weak that she remained in bed the whole day. Coxtix explained it was normal after all what had happened and Draco felt dread for it. The girl reassured him she'd be just fine. Draco was at her side almost all the time she was in bed, stroking her brown hair or in the tub, supporting her body, enjoying the feeling of her slippery skin. He had help her for two reasons: first, she was still weak, and secondly, he wanted the chance to see her naked again. She didn't complain, after all, they had shared their touch before and she had to admitt, Draco's hands were delicious and wanted to be caressed to feel that someone lusted for her.

This lasted a week, in which Hermione rested to heal properly her injuries. Each bath season was improving. By the sixth time, Draco, under the pretense to clean her, used his right hand (his SKILLED one), applying the liquid soap with his fingers slowly and teasingly in her core. His soft prince-like fingers felt like heaven when he took her clit and massaged smoothly with soap and then, her folds... and around her entrance.

Her eyes glazed everyttime he did that... and Draco smirked happily knowing that he could please her and making her feel. By the seventh time on the tub, while he was doing his cleanning on her, she stilled his hand. For a moment, he thought she was tired of it, but then, she took his two fingers and inserted in her pussy, eliciting a low moan from her throat. Draco smiled and his fingers grazed her inner walls with soap while looking the girl hissing at the sheer pleasure of his touch.

The whole week, he endured dozens and dozens of erections, unable to do anything to take the girl each time. Sometimes he had to go to another room to get off himself senseless until he released his frustration. But when Hermione took his fingers inside her, his cock sprung to life and was throbing painfully. Hermione felt him tense and watched his eyes full of lust.

Since the tub was large as a pool, she thought in something to payback his ministrations. So, abruptly, she his fingers out of her and pushed Draco's chest until his back bumped the wall of the tub and flunged herself to his chest, kissing him wherever she could reach.

This sudden reaction made him groan; Hermione's lips over his neck and chest were soft. Her kisses trailed down his chest to his stomach. With a motion of her hands on his hips, he sat on the edge of the tub, leaving at full view his long, thick, hard cock. Hermione smiled up to him and Draco had his mouth wide open. With one of her small hands, she took his cock, squeezing it softly and her lips touched the head, feeling Draco's body shiver; humming, she kissed the head twice and licked it. His knuckles whitened at the pressure to support her teasing tongue, that ran from root to tip in a slow pace. Her hot breath made it worse when she took it full in her mouth, her tongue lapping it sensualy. The full lenght of his cock in her mouth made her gag a few times, but did it anyway. She began to pump it while Draco moaned and groaned. Her other hand took his balls, caressing them with the tips and the motions in her mouth quickened, sucking him almost to the point of make him come.

Panting, he pushed Hermione off, holding her face. "Don't" he looked at her eyes "You... you don't... need to."

"But I want to."

Still panting, he leaned and kissed her roughly on the lips. Hermione broke it and continued where she left, sucking faster this time, pumping with her fist on his cock, while her other hand caressed his balls.

"Oh!... oh!... oh, God!" he yelled. Her delectable mouth was doing wonders as well as her hands until he felt his groins tightening "Oh, Hermione... oh!... yes!... fuck me!.... ah!" with that, she hummed and Draco came yelling, spilling his seed in her mouth.

Gasping and panting, Draco shivered when her hands caressed his thighs, gazing into his flushed face and perspirations all over his forehead and chest. Hermione licked her lips that tasted salty by his come. "This time I swallowed it all" she commented, blushing.

Draco looked down at her eyes and smiled. He submerged again in the tub filled with warm water and hugged her tightly against his body. Something inside him spread like a hot sensation that filled him, running through his veins. Having Hermione in his arms, feeling her breasts pressing on his chest... and she hugged him back, caressin with her smooth fingers up and down his spine. He began to kiss all over her face softly and she giggled; his kisses felt ticklish on her skin. He slowed down until he took her lips with his, kissing her not with lust, but love. Their tongues dancing softly. He broke the kiss to look at her smiling.

"You don't have to... you didn't have to."

"I know, but still... I wanted to."

"Why?"

"I don't know... I liked it... and you needed it."

"How would you know?"

"I'm not stupid, you know? I know you were getting off when you disappeared. I couldn't follow you... but I felt it when it pressed me... and I just... got wet... hot... wanted. No one had ever wanted me before."

"Are you serious?" asked Draco in disbelieving "Are you saying that no one had ever touched you before? Not once?"

"Only myself." Replied Hermione, turning her eyes to the wall behind him, blushing furiously.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Draco,placing a wet hand over her cheek, caressing it with his thumb and forefinger "such a beautiful witch... with an angel's body..." Draco shook his head in shame when he realised that he forced her to feel his touch against her desires. Hermione's face redened even more at his words and her eyes tearing, feeling affection from him... something warm surrounding her ached heart. "I'm sorry... I really am... you can't imagine how much... I forced you... I raped you..."

"You know?" she said whispering "I liked it... I... I liked to you forcing me, dominated me... by you. It was the first time someone wanted me... it hurts, but I liked it."

"Really?" he asked puzzled "Well, it's not going to happen again... ever."

"Why not?"

"I hurted you... I hurted you badly and horribly." He was trying to make her understand how bad he felt after he raped her, but for a reason, she didn't seem to care at the moment.

"Well, maybe next time, won't be so. Maybe next time will be gentle."

"But-"

"Shh" Hermione silenced him with a finger over his lips "I want it... you can take me again... well, not right now. I'm still soared."

"Why?"

"Because I want it... I want you... I... I feel something for you..."

"That's simply unreal!" he exclaimed mortified and delighted at the same time, her eyes were shinning while saying all of that "How can you feel something for me? I've been horrible to you!"

"I know, but you changed... you saved me."

"A Malfoy never changes."

"That's not true."

"It is. The strange part was that... when my uncle carried you away... I felt desperated. I knew what would they do to you... I just felt the urge to protect you..."

Silence. Something in her pretty little head was making click...

"You knew... what they were going to do to me?... because they did it to you, didn't they? After Bellatrix paralized you... she... she forced you... Oh, God!"

Her voice quivered and her body trembled at the thought. Draco hugged her tightly against him. "Shhh, it's ok" he cooed Hermione rocking her back and forth "It wasn't the first time, but... somehow, I managed to broke the jinx and punched aunt Bella on the face. She fell sprawled on the floor and I tied her. I just... wanted to protect you. I don't know what came over me when I saw my uncle hitting you. I knew if we couldn't get out, they would have punish us... but now, we're safe."

"Yes, you saved me... you took me... now, I belong to you."

"No. You're not a property."

"Do you feel something for me?"

"I do." He replied fully convinced.

"Then, I belong to you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm inside you... and that's enough for me. Even before you saved me, you took care of me... in your own way. If it weren't for you, Bellatrix would have kill me, but you stopped her. You fed me... and made me feel wanted, beautiful... since we get here, you've been a gentleman with me... not once forced me to have sex. You're patient and tender, taking care of me when you could as easily left me dying... and I love this side of you. Never I had thought you'd be so... so... lovely, and with me. I always was the bookworm... the know-it-all... the mudblood... the pissing girl... the perfect prefect and head girl..." a tear escaped from her eyes and he whipped it off with his thumb "After all you did to me, I can't believe that I'm falling for you."

"What?!" Draco exclaimed, fretting the girl in his arms. He was impressed... really impressed "Yo-you're in love... with me?" she nodded slowly, bitting her lower lip. With both hands, Draco took her face and his approached hers, closing the distance of their lips and kissed her again tenderly.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, while Draco's hands roamed all over her back, squeezing her butt lightly and she gave out a moan in response while her fingers played with the hairs at the base of his neck, down to his chest and Draco broke it off.

"I-I think... I'm in love with you too" he whispered harshly... and groaned when her hand traveled even lower and took his cock that, again, was rock hard. She kissed him again holding him in her fist and began to pump. Hermione smiled against his parted lips, his mouth was wide open and grunting at her ministrations. It seemed that she learned fast. Without releasing his hard member, Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and positioned the head on her pussy, but Draco gasped and pushed her gently off him.

Again, she felt rejected and was turning to get out of the pool when Draco tightened his arms around her. "Please... it's just that you need to heal first... I'm afraid I'll hurt you... please. We have time. We can wait."

"But I can't" she replied sobbing. He chuckled silently and took her in his arms, carring her out of the pool, immediatly a chill ran down their spines at the cool air. Tenderly, he lowered to her feet and took two bathrobes, placing one over Hermione's soaked body and then over himself. Draco carried her again, this time to their room, kissing Hermione on the lips "Yes... you can... and when it comes, you'll beg me" said Draco smirking and wriggling his brows. Her response was a light kiss on his jaw.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: AWWWWWW!!!!!!! That was soooooooo cute!!!!!!...... ok. I told you it would be a little dramatic. Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter. The next one is more talking than anything, but I already wrote... I'll let you find out.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Few days later, they decided to go down town to find out what was going on in the wizarding world. They did it disguised: Draco changed his hair and eyes to brown, while Hermione changed to blonde and blue respectively. She still thought that he looked like himself so, with a bit of master transfiguration, she changed his nose and put him a light brown beard and mustache. She giggled furiously at the sight of him so unlike a Malfoy. He replied tormenting her with tickles.

Both looked so happy, unbeliavably happy... they found themselves more and more in love. Hermione began to think that she really liked to be with him and... maybe, they could grown into something else. She didn't think to get back to London, still she wanted to know about her friends and Draco agreed with it. He wanted to give her the peace she needed.

Hand in hand, they reached wizarding town and entered in a book shop. The streets and shops were peaceful enough so they felt secure, though Draco looked around every now and then.

In the book shop was a stand full of new papers and magazines, one of them was 'The Prophet', dated the day before. Hermione read it and found about the capture of Bellatrix Lestrange... Rodolphus killed himself before they reached him... two aurors fell at the little battle... and Harry Potter recovering from his coma state. She breathed in relief. It seemed they were fine after all.

Draco was just behind her, reading what she was reading, and felt her sigh. More relaxed, she let her back being supported by him, his arms around her waist.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Hermione replied sighing again.

"What about lunch? I'm hungry. Give me the daily to pay and we'll go for a knick-knack" She nodded and they reached the cashier. Draco paid for the papers and both left, walking hand in hand.

**&&&&&**

Dinner's time was a bit quiet. Draco sat at the end of the table while Hermione was at his side. He had told her that her real place was at the other pole of the table, meaning that she was the Manor's Misstress. Hermione blushed embarassed and said that no matter what she was, she only wanted to be at his side, not alone at the other end of the table while having such a man under the same roof. But since they were back, she was silent. To him, it was almost like seeing the wheels swirling in her head. He would let her be. Whatever she wanted to say, she'll do.

"I want to talk with Harry" said Hermione breaking the silence. At once, Draco felt insecure and jealous. He stopped the fork with a piece of cake on the air and placed it on his plate slowly. He turned to see Hermione's eyes searching his.

"Why?" he asked as calm as he could, but inside he felt a hole.

"Because maybe he's mourning for me, grieving.... I want to let him know that I'm ok... and to know about everyone else..." she stopped thinking on Ginny and her eyes widened, remembering what Draco had told her about her... Ginny was raped... by him? He felt the air tensing all of a sudden, but not once his gaze left her features. "Can... can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you... what you did tell me... about you... and Ginny..."

"No."

"But, you said-"

"I didn't. Before it happened, I was dragged out of the ruckus by my aunt with a scort. When the Dark Lord was gone for good, Bellatrix ordered to take me away..." he diverted his eyes in shame "I never touched her... I lied... I'm sorry I lied to you."

"But, someone else... did it?"

"I'm not sure... I heard a conversation between them, something about taking care of her, but nothing else. Like you, I was trapped in that place... I arrived with a portkey. I never left that hellhole, until you and I escaped."

"I'm sorry" said Hermione regretful and thinknig on his threats "It wasn't my inten-"

"It's ok" he took one of her hands, squeezing it affectionally and looking directly into her brown eyes "You have all the right to doubt me."

"No, I haven't." The hand that took hers squeezed again and she raised it to her lips, kissing his knuckles "Please... I want to contact them." He didn't reply. He stared into her pleading eyes and his turned sad and haunted.

"You're going to go... and never come back."

"Why do you think that?" she asked puzzled.

"Because... you still feel something for him... for Potter."

"That's-"

"It's true. I know. I always knew... but it's ok" he stood up abruptly, releasing her hand and turned to leave. Hermione was atonished at his reaction and without a glance back, he told her: "Tomorrow morning you'll get floo powder and will be able to go to him. Goodnight." And Draco left the dinning room as quickly as he could, to lock himself in another room, away from her.

Hermione felt suddenly alone... she remained there, seated at the table pondering at what Draco said. It was true. She loved Harry. She felt attracted to him, but that was before. Now that she think of it, Hermione rather felt like having her friend back... she knew Harry loved Ginny... that hurted her. And Ron... if he ever felt something for her, never said a word... adn now he was dead... her parents were dead too... actually, she had nothing to go back for. Still, she want them to know she was allive , rescued by their former enemy. Who would have thought such a thing? What was really killing her, was the look of Draco's face: full of sadness... and it was unbearable.

She stood up and search the whole mansion, but never found him. Crying, she went to the master bedroom and waited for him. She sucumbed at her tired eyes and fell asleep, but Draco never got back.

He hide himself in a secret chamber. He entered the library, with his wand tapping a book, a wall moved aside and after he went in, it closed silently, placing a silencing charm. He didn't cry, even when the overwhelmed sensation threatened to. Instead, he locked his feelings in the back of his tortured mind and soul and called for Coxtix. Draco instructed the elf to prepare a can with floo powder and signaling the next morning to guide Hermione into the correct fireplace... and if it was necessary, pushed her in, forcing her to go if she doesn't want to. Once the elf bowed and disappeared, Draco let a tear leak down his cheek and wipped it off angrily. _'Maybe I shouldn't have fell for her... I knew this would happen eventually... I just wanted to protect her... how stupid I am...'_ thought in sadness, frustrated. Again, he'll be alone.

The next morning, Hermione found herself alone over the neatly bed in the same position she was last night. She looked around the room for any sign of the blonde man, but there wasn't. The whole place seemed to be deserted and a horrible weight fell in the pitch of her stomach. Before she could even stand , Coxtix appeared ... and bowed.

"Miss" hissed the elf "Coxtix'll guide you to the fireplace."

"Where's Draco?"

"Master Draco is undisposed, Miss. Master Draco told me to give Miss floo powder. Follow me."

"I want to see him first."

"That's unacceptable, Miss. Master Draco ordered to not be disturbed. Master Draco is sleeping."

"Where?"

"Miss, I can not tell you. Follow me."

Defeated at the elf's attitude, followed him until they reached the fireplace in the enormous living room the elf gave her the can with floo powder and she threw a bit inside whispering almost noiselessly 'number twelve of Grimmauld Place'. On her knees, she inserted her head into the green flames and her head started to spin until it stopped and came into view between the flames of the fireplace in Black Manor. It seemed deserted.

"Anybody here?" she called. The parlor was empty "Harry?... Remus?... Anyone?"

It passed two or three minutes and was about to draw back, when she heard steps going down the stairs... and a second later was at sight.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione happy to see her friend.

"Bloody hell! Hermione!" and Harry ran to the fireplace, his brilliant green eyes wide open and sparkling.

* * *

Draco watched when Hermione entered the living room from a corner under a desillusionment charm. He saw her threw a bit of floo, said a few words and inserted her head in the flames. When he heard her exclaim, he flicked his fingers, a signal for Coxtix who immediatly pushed the girl into the fireplace, dissapearing there... and the flames went out... along the only girl he had cared for.

Draco cancelled the concealing charm and faced Coxtix, who bowed. "I'll go to my room... don't go until I call you."

"Yes, Master."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Hermione was thrown from the fireplace, landed in Harry's arms, who hugged her tightly, both on their knees. "Oh, Merlin! You're alive!... they'd burried your body! Oh, God! Thank Merlin you're alive! Where were you all this time? Why did you wait until now to come back? How did it happen?" Harry babbled incesantly not knowing what entity was behind this miracle or how this affected his whole devasted demeanor... never in his life he felt this relieved or faithful. Hope was shining in his horizon once again at seeing Hermione once more, having her in his arms and never let her go.

Hermione was trying to collect her thougths and suddenly panicked. "Oh, God! I need to go back!"

"WHAT?! Where? You just get back. You won't leave us again. What happened to you?"

She released herself from his arms and approached the fireplace. Suddenly her panic increased... she didn't know how to go back... _'someone pushed me'_ she thought terrified _'Draco or Coxtix pushed me! He thought I was leaving!'_. Hermione was brought back to reality when Harry's strong arms surrounded her waist. Turning around her body, she hugged him.

"Oh, Harry! I'm glad you're ok. I knew you were in a coma."

"I'm ok , but... Where were you? I thought I had lost you... like Ron. Why do you come here until now?"

Harry helped her to stand on her feet with him and sat on the couch next to the roaring fireplace. She began to relate almost everything. She overlook the part where Draco forced himself. She didn't tell Harry that she was living the rest of the time in Ireland, but explained to him that between Draco and Coxtix, the elf, took care of her injuries, and that they hadn't had the chance to wander out of their refuge.

Harry let her talk, his eyes despair and hatred... then horror and uneasiness... then sadness hearing that his bestfriend was falling in love with Draco Malfoy. "I can't believe you" said Harry reproachful "You falling for him? I can't accept that."

"But-"

"No, Hermione. You won't go back with him. I won't let you. Tonks won't be late. She'll get back and we're going to kick the shit out of that bastard."

"Didn't you hear me? He saved my life!"

"He's faking."

"No!"

"Yes, you know him."

"That's the point, Harry. I know him. What I can't believe is that you have shit instead of brains." She stood up from the couch glaring Harry's face intensily "Is Ginny ok?" Harry stood up to glaring equally at her.

"Yes. She was cursed but she recovered before I came out of the coma." Replied curtly, as thought punishing for this undesireble development

"Then, I have nothing else to do in here."

Harry's eyes widened and gripped her wrists painfully. She let out a yelp at the sudden reaction, wincing in pain at the pressure of his big hands. "No! You won't leave us!"

"Why not?"

"Because we love you... we care for you. I cared about you and this fucking hole in my chest was killing me, thinking I would never see you or Ron ever again... yo-you just came back to me... us, and I ca-can't take this"

Hermione stared into his green eyes, she could see desperation and nightmares behind that dull sparkle and would have like nothing more that stay, and as soon as that thought crossed her mind, Draco's face appeared behind her eyes. Something inside her curled in her stomach... a sensation of dread. "That's sweet of you, Harry... take care of Ginny. She loves you."

"Please, don't." He said softening his grip on her.

"I need to."

When his eyes search for a response in hers, he saw conviction and love... and thought that he saw that look before... long ago... when she had looked at him... it clicked then, that she loved him once... and felt bad for not see it before. Now, that feelings were towards someone else... and he couldn't fight at what Hermione wanted.

"Am I going to see you again?"

"Of course." She smiled "You won't get rid of me so easily" both laughed sadly "please, I beg you... do not tell anyone who I am with." Hermione saw him gulp adn bit his lower lip "Please."

"If he hurts you... I swear I'll kill him, do you understand? And tell him I say thanks" she nodded "Then, I won't say anything, but you need to promise me two things."

"Name it."

"First, you'll come back often and stay with us for at least two days... and secondly, you'll write me equally often, if it's possible, every day... promise me... no, swear to me you'll do."

She replied with a bear hug to him crying, and he hugged her back. She withdraw from him to see his eyes. "I swear I'll come back often and write you every day."

"Tell me you're going to be fine."

"I'm going to be fine, mum." Replied Hermione rolling her eyes. "... I love you, Harry."

"So do I." Hermione kissed him on the cheek and he moved his face so they faced each other and he took the chance to brush his lips against hers, lingering only for a few seconds and both broke it off. Both smiled to one another and released.

"See you soon" said Hermione smiling.

"See you, 'Mione." Replied Harry smiling at her. Then, she left the house and dissaparated. Harry sighed... to him it was like a miracle. He wasn't kidding: he loved her... he still does...

* * *

When Hermione apparated in wizarding Ireland, she was in what looked to be the backyard of the manor, the road to get into... not too far. She walked until she was in front of the gates and hit the knob. Nothing. She called again... nothing. Since she hadn't her wand, waited there, hoping that Coxtix would come if she , trying to apparate in, was useless. Draco had said only Malfoy family can, for an hour she tried with no results and was past noon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco remained the whole day holed up in the master bedroom laying on the bed he shred with Hermione. He slept and woke up at random, but never cried for the girl that just left him. When he was awake, sniffed the pillow where her head rested the night before and a sense of loose overwhelmed his aching heart. They had been happy together, as never in his life.

He hadn't eat since last night, even when Coxtix had left him a tray of food. He refused to. He didn't want to. Draco thought it would be better if he let himself starving to death. _'What father would have wanted?'_ He thought morosely. He never recieved affection from Lucius, only his mother. Narcissa could have been a strong woman and a strict tutor with his education, but she was sweet, with him at least.

His life was nothing like he had wanted, and thougth about traveling arounf the globe to know other people and countries. He was wealthy enough to live comfortly for the rest of his days. He needed distraction, and being alone had it's advantages. He would move wherever and whenever he wanted. Decidedly, he entered in the bathroom to refresh himself. Stepping into the tub, he remembered unavoidably about the times he and Hermione shared just right there, cleaning one another... touching one another... kissing... fondling.

He thougth that the void in his heart would heal with time... he just needed a bit of distraction... nothing like a good travel to do it. His past would hunt him, but at least he knew Hermione would be fine.

When he returned to his bedroom, called for Coxtix. The elf appeared at once, bowing before his master.

"Coxtix, prepare my clothes. I'm going out to take a long journey. I don't know when I'll return, maybe six or seven months. I'll leave you enough for your meals."

"As you wish, master" bowed Coxtix "Master had said to Coxtix to not interrupt you, Master, but... I-I is here too to inform you... someone has been knocking, Master. Someone had been calling outside the gates, Master."

Draco seemed to be surprised. As far as he knew, no one knows about the manor, unless... "Have you even watched who it was?" he asked, thinking that Hermione had betrayed him telling the aurors of his whereabouts. If it was the case, then he would just go immediatly.

"Y-Yes, Master." The elf looked afraid of something.

"Damn! They're aurors! I knew it! Damn! Damn!" cried Draco putting his pants and shirt.

"N-No, Master. No aurors, Master."

"Then, who else would be?" he still was fumbling here and there to get his cloak.

"Mi-Misstress Hermione Granger, Master."

Draco froze. _'It can't be... maybe it's a joke... or a trap'_ He thought. "She's with ministry people. I thought she wouldn't betray me. She's outside with a bunch of aurors ready to hex me... to take to Azkaban, but they won't find me. I'm leaving right now."

"No, Master. Misstress is alone. She's out there alone, Master. I-I thought she had brought someone else with misstress, but she's alone. I personally checked, Master. Coxtix watched misstress for hours."

"She's alone?... hours? Since when was she out there?"

"I-I does not know exactly, Master. Coxtix guess two on the afternoon."

"But" Draco checked the clock on the wall "It's already past nine!" He didn't know if he was happy or worried. _'What if it's just a trap?... but Coxtix said she's alone...'_

**&&&&&&&**

It had begun to rain outside when the sky was darkening announcing the upcoming night. Afraid of a probably electric storm, she couldn't shelter under the trees near the gates, so she remainded close to the wall surrounding the manor. Hermione was completly soaked. The rain poured down on her with ferocity and for the lack of food and her state of weakness, thought that if she doesn't move, she'd faint.

Once it darkened and the rain lessened enough, she walked back the road to the town. After twenty minutes of slow pace, she felt weaker and sluped against a tree. Her eyes fluttered shut, trembling from head to toes. She thougth to apparate back in London, but her concentration wasn't enough to do it. If she tried she'd splinch herself only gods know where. _'Maybe he left'_ Hermione thougth sadly _'maybe he thought I would betray him, and left with Coxtix... maybe he didn't feel how I feel'_. This last made her eyes tearing, but weak as she was, let the weakness of her body take her and fainted.

**&&&&&&&&**

When Draco got out of the Manor, he found no one. Coxtix was with him. "You said she was here... are you sure Hermione was here? And worse! It rained! If she was really here, she left already."

"No, Master. Misstress called an hour ago" then, the elf looked down the road to the town "Master, look!" exclaimed Coxtix signaling footprints on the mud.

Draco nodded excitedly and followed the prints. Ten minutes of walking, Draco noticed the prints almost in zigzag... and minutes later the prints dove into the woods... he kept following until he found Hermione slumped in the mud. Draco and coxtix ran to her side, not bothering if he got soiled by the mud when he kneeled at her side. He toook her face with both hands and noticed Hermione was deadly pale.

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up!" called trembling and shaking the girl "Love, wake up!" Draco turned to the elf "Coxtix, is she... is she dead?" Draco barely could said that out loud fearing the worse

The elf checked her pulse. "No, Master. But misstress's pulse is faint, almost impercetive."

Draco fretted even more. Rapidly, he took Hermione's body in his arms and apparated inside the bathroom in his room, Coxtix right behind.

The blond place Hermione on the floor and was unbuttoning her shirt and pants. "Coxtix, get ready warm clothes to bed and whatever potions she needs."

"Yes, Master." Bowed the elf and dissaparated.

"Oh, Merlin! Hermione!" he kept calling while undressing her. With a flick of his wand, the tub began to fill with hot water. Once he finished to undress her and the tub was full of hot, steaming water, he himself pulled off his clothes and naked, Draco carried Hermione's exposed body and both submerged in the pool-like tub. Still in his arms, Draco washed her dirty and soaked body. "Please, baby... wake up" he called in whispers but she was still unconcious. Not even the water made her wake up and Draco was affraid that she had died in his arms... until she stirred a bit, her eyes fluttered behind her eyelids. He noticed it and called tenderly "Hermione, wake up please. Come on... it's me, Draco. Wake up."

The first thing she registered was her body floating and awoke startled, thinking that the rain had flooded the woods, and her body jerked, holding the nearest thing she found: Draco's neck. But when she felt arms around her back and waist, and noticed a body attached to her, she lifted her almost wide open eyes... to find Draco's face looking down at her. His eyes full of concern and worry.

"Draco?"

"Yes, baby... it's me." He replied with a sigh and embraced her tightly. She hugged him back crying "Shhh, it's ok. You're going to be just fine. Coxtix's making something for you. What were you doing outside? Why are you here?"

"I wanted to be with you" Hermione replied sobbing "Why didn't you open? I know I'm not enough for you, but-"

"How can you say that?" asked Draco escandalized to hear such a stupid thing.

"Because... you pushed me... into the fireplace. I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"Merlin, Hermione!" he replied and rained with kisses all over her face desperatly, sad that she had thought he didn't want her "Of course not! I need you... I want you..." he stopped his rain of kisses and looked straight into her tearing eyes "I thought you wanted to go back... with Potter... and I just... I..."

Hermione closed the gap between them and kissed him on the lips tenderly. With her togue she grazed his soft lips and he opened them to her, letting her tongue invade his mouth and responded with his own. Hermione broke the kiss slowly and watched his face, his eyes remained closed savouring her taste. When he openeed them, his beautiful grey eyes looked down into hers. Insecurity was the first emotion Hermione detected.

"I didn't want to go back there. I have nothing to go back for." She sighed never leaving his eyes.

"But, Potter... and your friends..."

"They don't love me... well, no one actually... I only wanted to know they were fine, and nothing else. You offered me to stay with you, and I accepted. Harry almost hexed me and-"

"WHAT?!" Draco angered at once "I'm going to kick the shit out of him in this right moment!" he released Hermione and moved to get out of the tub, but she clunged to his waist from behind him and didn't let him. "Let me go! I'll kick that slimy git!"

"No, Draco! Don't!" she tightened her arms around him "He's angry because I told him I'm in love with you!" Draco froze and turned abruptly. The sudden movement made her lost her balance and submerged in the water. Rapidly, he swam until his strong arms wrapped her around the waist and took her off the water. As soon as her head lifted out, she began to cough desperatly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" exclaimed Draco worried when Hermione coughed furiously and helped her to breath again. When she got back to normal, swallowed enough air to reply.

"It's ok... I'm fine..."Hermione gasped and then giggled "I don't think you can kick his arse... you don't know where to find him..." but Draco was quiet. His face was unreadable and Hermione started to think she had said something that bothered him.

"Say it again" asked Draco in a serious tone.

"What?"

"The thing about Potter getting angry."

Hermione bit her lip, but her eyes were looking at him with affection. "I told him... I'm in love with you."

"That's not true."

"Yes, I told him."

"No, I mean... that you're in love... with me. You and Potter-"

"It'll never be. Harry and I are just friends. I already told you."

"I thought you were going to leave me for good... I thought you loved him."

"I do love him" Draco tensed at her words "I love him, because he's my friend. Harry and Ginny are a couple... she was cursed but recovered quite well."

"Did you... tell him that I..."

"Oh, no! Never!" she placed her hands over his cheeks "though, I told him that you saved me... that I had been with you... I made him swear to not say anything. He didn't want me to go again but I told him I'm in love with you... in the end he accepted it."

"He'll tell Alastor Moody..."

"No, he won't. I begged him. Harry said that he would let me go with two conditions: first, I ought to write him every day and secondly, I'll paid them a visit as often as I can... and well... he asked me to say thanks to you."

"For what?"

"For saving me... for taking care of me."

"Is it true?"

"It is." Smiled Hermione.

"Does he knows that... I-I raped you?"

"No..." Hermione frowned and lowered her gaze for a second at the memory but recovered almost as fast. "I told him that us, you and I, made love... his face was priceless" she started to laugh but Draco wasn't. Hermione stopped when Draco stared intensily into her eyes.

"I hurted you... can you call make love to what I had done to you?"

"Well" she sighed "not exactly. Though, you pleased me with fabulous orgasms. We can improve... only if you want to." For all response, Draco hugged her and swirled her around still inside the pool, devouring her lips. Hermione giggled, holding onto him for dear life.

"Of course I want it! Of course I want to! I want you, I love you!" Draco finished kissing her again, this time smoothly, suddenly aware of her delicious breasts against his upper chest... and she felt his erection pressing her thigh. She started to laugh again.

"Yeah... it seems that you do." Hermione slided her hand down and caressed the lenght of his hard member, making Draco let out a groan. He catched her hand, stilling her motions and lifted it to his lips, kissing softly her knuckles.

"If you do that again" he panted "I won't be responsible for what I do."

"But-"

"Not now, my love" Draco silenced her protests kissing lightly her forehead "We have all the time in the world. Right now you need to recover. Come on." Saying this, Draco carried her out in his arms and both shivered when they left the warmth of the water.

Draco wrapped Hermione with a large towel, wrapped his waist with another, and carried her back into his room, where Coxtix was waiting patiently. Once the elf checked Hermione, he gave her two different potions. She drank them, but the awful taste let her coughing and choking. The elf explained it was necessary when Draco yelled at the poor creature. Hermione calmed him and thanked the elf, who bowed. Before Coxtix apparated off, Draco ordered him to bring them food.

While eating, sitting on the couch in front of the roaring fire, Draco got mad when Hermione told him she was starving, that she hadn't ate since the day before... and when he confessed that he too hadn't ate, Hermione scolded him like McGonagall used to. In the end, both were laughing, bracing one another. They stopped talking after dinner and were just watching the fire crackling, feeling contented with the world.

The steady breath of Hermione, leaned over Draco's shoulder, told him she was asleep. Like he was touching the most fragile crystal, he carried her and laid her under the warm blankets, joining her and he himself laid behind her, wrapping an arm over her waist. Draco drifted off to sleep after kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you, 'Mione." Whispered Draco.

* * *

****

A/N: Sorry, but I hadn't had the chance to update. Well, I did tell you it would be a bit dramatic, didn't I? This chapter made up for all the time I got delayed. Ok then, what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? ...... I promise the next chapter will be HOT!!!!! **; )**

**!!!!!!!!!!! READ & REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Coxtix suggested the next morning, that Hermione ought to remain in bed for the next two weeks if she really wanted to recover completly. She agreed mumbling and Draco laughed at her frownings, until Coxtix explained that sex was forbid until that date, and Hermione was the one who laughed. Though, Draco felt happy just having her in his arms, then, he decided to go down wirzarding Ireland to purchase what they needed, while Hermione devoured books.

When he returned, he asked her to close her eyes and when he ordered her to open them, she saw a cage... inside was a brown owl. Draco explained to her that with this owl, she'd be able to write back to her friends, and he recieved a good kiss for thanks. After a good debate, both, Draco and Hermione, agreed to name it 'Kaly' since it was a female.

That same afternoon, she wrote to Harry telling him she was ok and in the arms of her beloved Draco, that sent his gratitude for his acceptance and with a promise to visit soon.

After almost three weeks, Hermione grew tired of the impeding sex. Draco was irritable too and both had had a fight twice since she got back from London. When this happened, Draco ended sleeping in other room and the next morning in breakfast both apologized, agreeing that they were stupid and bla, bla, bla...

One morning, after their third row, Hermione awoke alone in bed munching furiously her breakfast because she refused to go down. This time she had a plan, and when Coxtix brought her the food, adressed the elf to do as she said.

A stubborn Draco remained in the library trying to concentrate in the books and failing miserably. By five on the afternoon, he gathered his courage and walked decidely to the master bedroom to try and talk with his stubborn girlfriend. Standing in front of the closed door, he paced back and forth deciding on the best course of actions, but he was so pissed off that he acted on an impulse and lashed open the door... and he froze under the frame.

The larger windows's curtains were closed, dozens of floating candles around in the whole room were the only light; in the carpetened floor were hundreds of petals of what seemed to be red and white roses; the curtains of the four-poster bed were opened... to reveal a sexy Hermione with tied wrists over her head and wearing a transparent blue gown which hem was just covering her hips. Her hair was in precious curls around her head. Hermione had light make up only to acentuate her pretty features and red lipstick defining her luscious lips.

Draco's jaw was almost touching the carpet, his eyes fixed on the object of his affection... and lust... and he felt movements under his boxers, tightening his pants painfully. He didn't know what to do or say, Draco was just amazed at the sight that his girlfriend prepared to him... and only him.

"Hermione" Draco whispered not believing his own eyes.

"Please, don't hurt me" begged Hermione sensually, struggling lightly against the bondage and moving her legs and hips, but her eyes were staring directly into Draco's ones. It was obvious to him that she wanted to play... and what kind of game! Draco was actually drooling!

When the pain in his lower regions was enough, he brought himself back to earth and smirked at her... and started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, looking down at her face, his eyes were mere slits and approached to the bed in slow pace while getting rid of his shirt to unbutton his pants.

Hermione followed his movements with lust obscuring her eyes, but gulping hard a bit afraid. This would be the second time to the union of their bodies, and she didn't know if he would like it or not. She saw his light bulky chest and strong arms, lowering her gaze to his falt stomach and belly, where the beginning his curls were visible. When he opened the fly of his pants, she noticed the big bulge under the fabric and saw when he lowered his pants and boxers together, peeling off the gargements to reveal his enormous member, jutting proudly from a nest of curls. She smiled inwardly.

Hermione lifted her gaze to Draco's eyes, only to discover he wasn't smiling or smirking. In fact, he seemed sad. With wand in hand, and a wordless incantation, Draco released Hermione's wrists and she looked at him surprised.

He walked to the head of the bed and sat on it, placing his wand on the bedside table. Draco looked back at her and caressed her cheek with one hand. His gaze was one full of tenderness and Hermione gazed back at him equally.

"No. Not like this... I don't want to replay it this way... even if it's just a game."

"But I thought you would like it."

"Not now. I want to make you mine properly. This is just... I don't know, make me remember the way I forced you. I don't want that. I want it tender and sweet" then he smirked lightly "your suit, though, is inviting. You naughty girl... are gorgeous." Draco leaned on her lips and kissed her softly, and her hands wrapped around his neck. "Let me love you... let me show you how I feel... for you... let me be a part of you... let me be the man for you... let me make love to you" he said between kisses.

"Then, take me... let me show you... how much I love you."

They kissed tenderly at first, letting Draco lean on her lightly. But when they were chest against breasts, moaned in unison and the kiss turned passionated. Now Draco was on top of her but he trailed his lips to her jaw and neck. His hands at her hips and she clutched his hair lightly. When Draco almost reached her breasts with his mouth, Hermione rolled him and she was on top of him. Draco was going to ask something but forgot instantly when her lips began kissing the skin on his neck and shoulders, while her hands grazed his arm and chest, her legs stradling him.

Slowly, Hermione's mouth and hands were lowering, rubbing her hard nipples over the skin of his stomach through the gown, down his belly... and to his thighs. With one hand, Hermione caressed one thigh while the other grazed the hairs just below his navel and her lips kissed too close to his erection, eliciting a moan, and feeling his body shivering. With one finger of the hand caressing his curls, she touched lightly the full lenght of Draco's member and he gasped. She smiled and her lips trailed down the wake of her finger until it reached the tip. Without leaving his thigh, her other hand took his cock to support it and licked the tip just once. Draco almost jerk off the bed when her tongue licked and she smiled but never stopped. Her fingertips were grazing up and down his hard pulsing cock while she kissed and licked the tip at random, making him groan in pleasure. Suddenly, she released his cock and inserted in her wet mouth it's full lenght, lapping with her tongue when she pulled it off. She pumped it in her mouth and out, and in and out, her pace increasing, feeling Draco's body writhing under her, hearing loudly maleness moans.

"Oh!... Oh!... Oh, God!.... Yes!... Oh!"

"D'you like it?" Hermione hummed over his tip.

"Oh, yes!... Oh!, more!" He growled.

With this, Hermione speed up, taking him in and out of her mouth, feeling her pussy more and more wet. The heat of both bodies raising. Draco stopped moaning, instead he yelled and groaned and began to match the strokes, fucking her mouth more rapidly.

"Oh! Oh!... He-Hermione!... I'm-I'm gonna... Don't!... Oh!"

But Hermione didn't stop, nor Draco stilled the motions of his hips and when Hermione caressed his inner thighs with her fingertips and nails, a hot wet sensation traveled his whole body and he came in her mouth. She heard him scream and prepared herself when she felt his cum spill out inside her mouth, effectively swalling it all. She pulled his member out slowly and felt his body trembling under hers.

Still over him, she slided up her body until she was face to face with Draco. She looked at his face to see him breath in shallows and his pale face had a light blush and perspiration. Draco licked his lips and his eyes darkened in lust. Smiling, Hermione leaned on him and kissed hotly. Draco tasted himself on her when he inserted his tongue in her mouth. His hands searched her body to find that she still had her gown on. She giggled when his hands fumbled against the material and broke the kiss, straddled his thighs and sat on him, letting him jerked off the transparent fabric... to find she had nothing under it. Since he couldn't keep off his hands, one caressed her stomach up to kneed one breast and, playing with the hard nipple, his other hand traveled from her belly to her folds, slowly grazing with his fingertips, since her legs were open.

At the contact of his hands, she closed her eyes and moaned at the light, teasing touch, he lifted his upper body, sitting on the bed and took one nipple with his lips, kissing the tip of the pebble.

The fingers in her folds left her and took her lower back while working with his other hand and mouth both breasts and she arched onto him. Her moans made him hard again when he had touched her already wet folds, her juices leaking from there, down to her thighs and trying to gain some control before he inserted his member right in her, he concentrated in her spongy breasts, licking, bitting and sucking sensually, eliciting louder moans.

Pulling and pushing from his hair, Hermione growled. To her, his mouth make wonders, but when Draco left her breasts, groaned at the loss. He redirect his face up to hers and kissed her deeply, allthe while turning her on the bed softly until her back was against the expensive mattress and his face hovered hers, both were loosing themselves in each other eyes.

He broke the contact to lower his lips to hers in a chaste kiss, trailing to her chin and the hollow on her neck until he reached her breasts, his tongue lapping lightly her nipples as though he was licking a lolly pop and took one breast to suck at it hungrily. Hermione gasped at the contact with his mouth while one of his hands pinched the other pebble of flesh smoothly.

Even when her breasts were his fascination, he wanted to see her writhe so, leaving his hand take care of that, his lips traveled down to her now spread legs, where he positioned, this time she did it willingly and that made him even more happy. His lips were kissing and licking every part of her abdomen and belly, and he was surprised to see the pubic zone... hairless. He looked up at her and she smiled.

"It was in your way."

"You don't have to. I like you... with or without hair." Saying this, he lowered his face again, hungrily this time and brought his hands down with him. Kissing her inner thighs, one hand caressed lightly her folds making her moan, and his other hand scurried down her buttocks.

Hermione hissed. She wanted Draco to lick her anxious nub, but his pace told her he wanted to make her suffer, teasing everything but her clit. "Oh, Draco! Please!"

"Please what, baby?" he asked still kissing and sucking her inner thighs. The fingers grazing her folds left her and caressed the lenght of her long legs. He decided to tease her a bit and let his hot breath graze her folds and she hummed, thinking he would lick her finally, but no.

"You're evil!" Hermione hissed, lifting her upper body to see him. His eyes were on her flushed face and without breaking visual contact opened a bit more her legs, lifting her knees. Hermione licked her lips, thinking that at last, he would stop the teasing... but no. Smirking, he lowered his face to her center and watched what she had. He got more excited when her juices began to leak down the valley, with one forefinger, he touched a bit inside her folds to draw her juices everywhere and Hermione gasped. This lasted for a long minute in which she grew desperated... until she felt his tongue touching lightly her bundle of nerves. Not leaving her folds, Draco licked softly and slowly her clit for another good minute. "Oh!... Draco, please... please...AH!"

"Please what, baby? What do you want?" he asked right over her clit and the vibration made her gasp even louder. His forefinger circled her entrance over and over, each time more lightly than the last until surrepticiously, inserted it slowly in her wet pussy, feeling her soft, hot walls closing around his finger and Hermione yelped. He stroked her in, out and around, and his mouth kissed her clitoris... and then sucked at it lightly. Hermione let out a moan at the sensation of his hot mouth and finger. His mouth left her and blew a bit of air over her rosy lips and she moaned loudly.

"Oh, God! Draco!... please!... oh!"

"Please what?"

"OH!... lick me, please... Draco..."

Looking into her eyes, Draco withdraw his finger and lifted it to his mouth to let her see how he sucked his moisted finger with her juices, and he moaned. "You taste so good!... I want more!" suddenly, he lowered his face between her legs and began to lick her entrance.

Hermione let her body slump over the bed moaning, feeling his tongue lick from nub to entrance, drinking her juices, gripping her thighs with his hands, his thumbs stroking the inside of them, lowering his hands to her groins and to her folds to estimulate her even more.

"Oh!...oh, Draco!... ah!... more!"

Draco hummed over her pussy, making her tremble. His tongue fastened it's motions until he inserted it in her entrance while his lips sucked. She let out a yell-like scream when his tongue began to fuck her hot pussy moving all around her like a snake, and her hands closed into fists over the mattress. His strokes more rapidly and frantic, hearing Hermione yelling asking for more. She tightly closed her eyes when a hot sensation coursed through her and shivering, she came all over Draco's face, who licked her juices and kissed her center tenderly. His mouth had been trapped by her pussy, something he never had felt, but delighted, he licked her last drop of honey.

When he left that part of her, still pulsing, Draco silded up her body, kissing everywhere giving time to Hermione. She needed to recover before continuing their sensual dance, but wanted to keep up, so he ocuppied of her breasts again, while his free hand caressed down from hip to knee... and again, made her whrite.

Hermione was trying to get back her breath, but couldn't because his mouth again took possession of her nipple, licking and sucking teasingly while his other hand circled her other breast with the tips... and then his mouth and fingers shifted positions. When she was able to act, Hermione's hand took his face and forcefully brought his lips to hers, kissing him in a hot lusty wet kiss. She tasted herself in his mouth and she groaned desperatly... and moved when his other hand found her clit again, caressing slightly. She broke the kiss.

"Draco! Ah!... please, take me... make me yours...now!"

"Are you sure?" he asked with raspy voice "but... maybe you need more time."

"No. Coxtix said to me this morning I recovered completly... I want you... I need you inside me... make love to me."

Draco smiled down at her and she smiled back, both their pupils dilatated with love and lust. "I love you, 'Mione."

"I love you, Draco."

Lowering his lips to hers, he positioned himself between her legs, the head grazing her folds and clit sensualy, and Hermione groaned. He was just going to enter her, but he stopped.

"Do you want kids?"

Hermione looked at him puzzled but thought on that question, even when her mind was clouded. "Well, yes... but I think not now... I hope you're ok with this." She turned her face in shame.

Draco took her chin and she face him again. His eyes told her everything that he wanted from her.

"I want kids too... but maybe later. Right now I want to enjoy my life with you... alone. I want you to be only mine for a few years..." this was exactly what she was thinking, and smiled brightly at him. Draco kissed her tenderly while reaching his wand. Wordlessly, incantated the contraceptive charm in both and tossed the want into the air, landing on the carpet and again, concentrated in her soft body.

His cock was pulsing painfully and Draco couldn't take it anymore. Still kissing, he positioned the head out of her pussy and slowly and softly inserted it in. Both broke the kiss gasping when her wet, hot, tight walls clamped around him. He was just half the way and, thrusting smoothly, he filled her completly, eliciting a loud moan from both. He stayed inside her, waiting to recover from the lack of breath and Hermione approached her lips to his ear.

"Oh,God... Draco!" she breathed in his ear seductively and he shivered groaning "Yes!... Do it!" He lifted his hips, almost pulling out of her and she gasped, clutching her hands on his arms. Slowly he entered her again and both moaned at the tight sensation of his cock invading her. He thrusted in and out softly, and she matched his movements lifting her hips. Both entrailed by their primitive dance moaning their names. Draco did it looking at her face, her eyes glazed at the passion of their love making. In each thrust he was telling her in silence 'I love you'.

Draco decided that he needed to take the matters in his hands, and he did... literally. One hand took possession of one nipple while the other grazed down her skin to where they were joined, using his fingertips to tease her clit which was pulsing. Hermione groaned loudly, not only because the thrusts of his cock, but his hands that wanted to drive her crazy, touching her exact points of lust.

"Come on! Come on, Draco!... oh!... oh!... faster!... harder! Oh!" she whispered harshly in his ear and his pace quickened "Oh, yes!... oh, Draco!... Mmmhh.... do it!... yes ... I'm yours... fuck me..." this last made him groan and his thrusts intensified.

"D'you want more, baby?.... mmmhh.... do you?"

"Yes... please, more!... oh!... I'm yours..."

Draco pulled out from her completly and lifted her legs to his shoulders, thrusting again harder in her wet, hot pussy, fully invading her tight cunt and Hermione yelled. His strokes fastened and hardened and her yells came louder.

"Your pussy is so hot!.... oh... so tight... you drive me... crazy!..." he thrusted harder and harder, faster and faster. He was wild and mad and didn't know what to do to contain it any longer, he just pushed with all his might inside her like his life depend on it.

"Oh, God!... Draco!" she yelled, taking his butt with both hands to make him thrust harder if it was possible. The thing was that Hermione wanted all of him inside her, she wanted him inside her skin and soul and don't let go ever. He bent down on her, her knees almost on her ears and kissed her roughly. Both were panting, but then his hands acted again, tickling her clit while the other supported his weight on the bed. Draco broke the kiss and whispered hotly in her ear, fucking her madly.

"Come baby... break apart... come..." his harsh whisper and the frantic graze of his fingers on her clit made her scream his name at the top of her lungs "come for me, Hermione... you're mine... only mine... come..."

It was all both needed. Hermione screamed one last time, her eyes shut closed and her blood boiled. The force of her orgasm made her pussy walls close around his hard swollen member, strangling it so tight, he thought he would die in that instant.

Feeling her pussy clamping it, he thrusted hard once more and he came in a gush inside her.

Tiredly, Draco spread her legs down his sides never pulling out and slumped on her chest, both panting like the air in their lungs had just dissapeared, their bodies covered in sweat. He was going to pull out and roll off her, but Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"No!... don't... don't leave me." Panted Hermione. Still out of breath and semi-concious, the girl felt his welcoming weight start to lift up.

"But I'll crush you..."

"I don't care... I want you inside me... as long as it can."

Draco lifted up his face to see hers. Her eyes were red and glazed... and she was crying. He got scared, thinking he had been too rough with her and whipped off her tears with his thumbs.

"Oh, Merlin! Did I hurt you? Please, forgive me..."

"Oh,no! No, no, no... you didn't... it's just that I feel so happy..." she whispered, emotion poured in every word "I love how you touch me, and kiss me and lick me... you're gentle with me. No one had ever want me the way you do. You make me feel like I'm the most beautiful girl in the world."

"You are" he replied with a matter-of-fact tone in his voice, smiled and leaned on her lips, kissing her, showing her how he loved her and she reprocicated the intensity of the kiss. Draco rolled over, taking Hermione with him, her head pillowed on his strong but soft chest. They're stroking one another, both still in the bliss induced a minute ago.

"I'm not crushing you, am I?"

"You're lighter than a feather, besides..." a smile broke in his face slowly, a real happy smile, not that horrible smirk he was used to show "I like the way you feel over me... and under me... and inside you... and-"

Hermionen silenced him with a passionate kiss. She broke and stared at his grey eyes. To both, it was obvious that their feelings were revealed. She rolled off, but wrapped her arms around him. When she felt his arms holding her lovingly, she thought that, if there even had existed a safe place, it was just there, in his arms. Draco thought something similar. He felt the urge to hug her and protect her... the urge to love her in anyway. Nothing in his life he had felt remotely good and right than in that very moment. He felt drugged when he was with her, tasting all of her.

"So..." Hermione interrupted his train of thoughts "you want kids, but... why not now?"

He smiled sweetly at her. "I already told you. I want you for me only. I'm not going to share you. At least not in a few years. We're still too young... I want a family with you, though."

"But... I'm not a pureblood." Replied Hermione sadly.

"That's bullshit. At this point, I don't care... all I know is that I love you."

"Do you really?"

"Do you want more proof?" he smirked seductivelly at her.

"Why not?" she laughed when his hands traveled all over her, teasingly... and suddenly, Draco started tickling her. She tried to stop him, but he was stronger and swiftly, he rolled over her and with one hand took both her wrists, pinning them over her head while his other hand tickled her sides and his mouth lapped lightly one nipple. He'd to stop to see her flushed face. She was still laughing. Not releasing her wrists, he lowered his face and kissed her lips... and she moaned when his member came alive again over her thigh.

"While we've the time, I'll take you with me... we'll travel all around the world... we'll see other places.... enjoying our time..." Draco said in between kisses.

"But I don't... have any... money..."

"I'm wealthy enough... that's not a problem." He inserted his tongue in her mouth and she moaned. When he broke the kiss, both were panting and she smirked at him.

"I love that you think in everything.... that you're in charge... but I love even more when you dominate me."

At this, his lust overwhelmed his brain functions and tightened the hold on her wrists. He lifted his body and spread her legs roughly. Licking his lips, he entered her a bit hard and Hermione wailed in satisfaction.

They let themselves get lost in a renewed passion... for the rest of the night.

**------- TO BE CONTINUED -------**

* * *

A/N: OK then... How was it? It was good... it was bad... it was awsome... I vote for the last one!!!! The end approaches... I'm writing the tenth and last chapter, hope you'll like it. Anyway, let me know what you think. And for the one hundred and twenty eight time, please... SORRY!!! Sorry 'bout my grammar and spelling. If for some miracle I'm improving, please tell me and if not... well, better to not say it out loud.

**READ AND REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

The next day, they disscused about the places they're going to visit. A week after, they had a plan traced. The day before their trip, Hermione visited Harry but now in Godric's Hollow. She had already visited him and he was with Ginny in a renewed realtionship. She'd been told about Hermione and Draco being a couple, and looked to be highly dissapointed with the brown-haired girl. In the end, Ginny sighed and wished her the best.

This time, Harry was alone. The Weasleys were in the Burrow and the Order of the Phoenix in Grimmauld Place.

When Hermione was going to enter into the floo network, Draco made a puppy face. She laughed and flung herself in his arms, kissing him passionately and toying with his enormous bulge. She made a comment about him being starving constantly, much to Draco's displeasure. They released each other, both blew off a kiss and the girl was swallowed by the green flames.

When Hermione came out of the fireplace, Harry took her in his arms, hugging her tightly. The gree-eyed man released her just a bit to see her bright face shinning at him, making him feel something between foreboding and butterflies at once.

"Seems that you missed me." commented Hermione smiling. He masked his sudden sadness.

"I did." Harry took her hand and led her to a couch in his living room "You look happier than the last time I saw you."

"I am... Do you want to know?" Harry regreted he's even asked but nodded. Hermione grinned. "Wait" he said when she was opening her mouth "you aren't... pregnant... are you?"

She looked at him, puzzled by his tone of voice... a bitter one and she sensed a discomfort in him. "Well, no..." she noticed him blewing out a breath he secretly was holding "I mean, Draco and I talked about it, but we agreed to not have kids... not now. What I'm really happy about is that we're going on a holidays. We want to know other places and people... maybe even visit some private beach..." she wriggled her brows with secret thoughts... thoughts that Harry didn't really wanted to know.

"Oh!" he was surprised to hear that. What really pissed him was about the kids comment. "Well, and... when are you going to leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Then, you're not going to stay here for a few days."

"That's right."

For a minute, Hermione felt the air tensing around her. Harry was looking everywhere but her and she suspected that something wasn't right... the silence just made it worse.

"Are you going to have family with him?" his face was a mask of indiference.

"Later. Right now we want to enjoy ourselves."

"Is he even going to marry you?"

This question took her out of balance because Draco and Hermione hadn't talked about it yet. However, Harry's questions were getting into her witts end. "I don't know."

"When are you going to come back and visit me?"

"Six months."

"That long!" Harry protested and that was it with her.

"Harry, is there something you want to say?" asked Hermione pissed off by his uneasiness. He tended to do that when something was bothering him and was one of her biggest problems with Harry. "You know you can say whatever is on your mind. I don't like to be around and around words and not saying them directly."

After what seemed to be like an eternity, Harry sighed and masked his combated feelings. "Not really. It's just... I've been thinking lately about your relationship with... him. I just want to know if you're ok. If you both are planning to have a family, at least doing it properly is what I expect. Mostly because I noticed that this is a serious matter. Having sex doesn't mean anything, really."

"Well... we don't have sex. We make love, that's a difference." She sighed deeply and continued "He's good... he changed, Harry." Hermione took on of his hands and squeezed it tenderly "You know, he's trated me like I'm the most gorgeous girl in the world... no one ever had been more tender and lovely than him with me."

Harry smiled a bit sad, but nodded to Hermione _'If she's happy, who am I to be between them?"_

* * *

_**THREE AND A HALF YEARS LATER...**_

"I don't think this was a good idea."

"Love, it was yours."

"I know, but still..."

"I'm ok with it... it's only up to them then."

"You know I love you, don't you?"

Draco smiled at her and squeezed her hand lightly "Of course I know... and I love you too."

Hermione smiled up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips, just lingering for a moment and waited sitting on the couch, holding hands.

Almost two years ago, Draco and Hermione bought a beautiful Chalet in Swetzerlandwhile traveling Europe. The blonde man said snow was always his joyful desire since kid to have outside decorating a house, one of his own and not his parent's. As soon as they owned it, used it adequately: they'd had sex all over the house... a biggest one, mind you. It had at least twelve rooms, not even including the attic, the kitchen, basement, wardrobes, nor the six bathrooms... Draco took his word at heart, they enjoyed themselves alrigth! They seemed to be starving for sex and Hermione loved it. With him, she always had a new experience.

But now, they're in the Potter's. Swetzerland's Chalet proved to be a good well home to go for holidays. It was winter and Hermione proposed Draco to have Harry and Ginny as guests for Christmas. The latters hadn't married yet but lived together, much to Molly's dissapointment.

This was the second time Draco goes back to England and the first time was to accompany Hermione to stay with Harry and Ginny. They both looked to be ok with them, sometimes Ginny not always looked pleased though. She never liked Draco's presence but beared it only for Hermione. The read-head girl was grateful with Draco for saving her friend's life, but the past of his behavior towards Harry, prevented her to confide in him totally.

Now, Harry and Ginny were inside the kitchen disscusing Draco and Hermione's idea of go with them to Swetzerland and the latters sat just waiting in the living room. By now, all the Weasleys knew Draco and Hermione's relationship and all of them disagreed with it. The brown-eyed girl felt dearly their rejection, but thought that, if they didn't like it, may as well she could spare their opinions and aisled herself with Draco, living in Dublin's Manor. He'd proved himself to be, if not a good guy, a lovely one with Hermione at least. Draco still held a grudge against the rest of the world, but with her, he's the sweetest man.

After almost half and hour, Harry and Ginny came back from the kitchen, both faces unreadable and sat in the couch before them, both a bit aprehensive but otherwise prepared for their last word.

"You know, Molly and Arthur wanted us to be with them..." said Harry seriously "but Ginny and I decided to have a normal quiet Christmas" he saw the red-head girl from the corner of his eye and she tensed her lips "We wanted, well... she wanted to go abroad long ago and... if you're really sure you want our company..." Harry looked into both Draco's and Hermione's eyes, both nodded with conviction "It's settled then."

Hermione jumped off screeching in happiness and ran to them sitting beside Ginny and hugged her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" cried the brown-eyed girl holding the red-head witch tightly "It'll be great, I promise!" she released the girl and looked straight at her face, but the blue eyes didn't really showed some kind of happiness at all.

"I really hope so." Spoke Ginny for the first time while Hermione beamed at her.

Draco stood from the couch and approached Harry extending a hand to him. After a moment of thinking, remembering the first time Draco offered his hand and Harry didn't take it, the green-eyed man took it and shaking hands politely, looked into each other eyes and a rush of shared emotions were present: both with respect and love... for Hermione. Draco and Harry sensed it but didn't comment.

Hermione, Ginny and Harry stood from their sitting position and when Draco released Harry's hand, extended it to Hermione who took it happily.

"Well then" spoke Draco politely "we'll come for you in two days at this hour and will take a portkey. Thanks for agree with us."

"There's nothing to thank for." Replied Ginny with the same polite tone Draco used, but gazing Hermione's bright face all the time.

Four days passed since Draco and Hermione arrived in Godric's Hollow and fetched Harry and Ginny. Once in the Chalet, the latters were in awe when they took in the surroundings: it was expensive... even the ceilings. Furniture's handwork was exquisite and the rooms were large enough to have at least four or five people sleeping in separated beds. Draco offerd them to take whatever room wanted except for two on the third floor, where the library and master bedroom were.

Ginny let Harry choose their room with Draco while she and Hermione prepared something to drink. The red-head girl had to admitt she enjoyed the view and the company. Never in her whole life had felt so suitable with a place like this one... mostly because she never had a holidays in what seemed to be an expensive hotel. Now that she'd a time to know Draco, agreed with Hermione; he actually had changed and Harry seemed to think the same.

They both never thought Draco would be such a generous host and he was with Hermione an affectional boyfriend.

Meanwhile, between Harry and Ginny not everything was alright. They'd had their rows, even in there, and sleeping together proved to be uncomfortable when Draco and Hermione forgot to procure their room a good silencing charm: Harry and Ginny just blushed at their noisely lovemaking, but never, not for a moment, the green-eyed and the red-head felt a bit stimulated by this.

By Christmas eve, became unbearable for Harry and Ginny.

Draco and Hermione awoke by a loud CRASH and a yell. Faster than she normally moves, Hermione took her nightgown's robe and exited the master bedroom to see what the commotion was, Draco at her heels.

When they reached the bedroom where Harry and Ginny were, just below theirs, the brown-eyed girl pulled out her wand and unlocked the door: Ginny was furious and her wand pointing to a wall, and Harry was sprawled on the carpet, his lower lip bleeding. Draco, who was behind Hermione, looked in shock at the scene and ran to Harry's help.

"What's going on, Ginny?" asked Hermione irritated while Draco checked in on Harry's condition. He was angry but otherwise ok, looking Ginny's eyes between apologetical and pissed. But Ginny, slowly, turned around to face Hermione and looked at her -Hermione never had seen Ginny in such a state, like she was debating between hex or curse someone, and what was worse, it was towards her.

"You!" and Ginny pointed her wand at her "You and your great ideas!" Hermione was confused not knowing what came over Ginny but she never stopped "The great know-it-all! The great prefect!" the red-head spat the last word with such venom that Hermione stepped backwards.

"What did I do?" asked perplexed the brown-eyed girl but now she took offence.

"Now you pretend to not know... such a friend you are."

"Would you like to explain yourself? I don't get anything of wha-"

"Please, Hermione!" yelled Ginny "Stop to pretend ignorance! I never took you for a slut, but right now..."

Now was indignation written all over Hermione's face but controlled her crecent displeasure, trying to piece back what was happening with her supposed best friend.

"Don't call her that!" yelled Draco and Harry, both on their feet and were about to walk where Ginny was.

"Don't!" exclaimed Hermione rising a hand to prevent their next move. "Listen to me, Ginny... I don't really know what came over you, but right now you're going to explain yourself in this very moment."

"Why don't you ask Harry? He seems to know you very well."

"What do you mean?"

Ginny moved her wand and the wardrobe opened itself and clothes went out floating in mid air directly onto the dishelved bed while a suitcase slided out under it.

"What're you doing?" asked Draco.

"You're not very clever, are you?" the venom in Ginny's voice didn't pass unnoticed "I'm leaving... and I'll do it alone..." this last she said it glaring directly at Harry's face. Her clothes, neatly folded, stored inside the suitcase and closed itself. Ginny took it and faced Draco again "pity you changed and never took notice on what would have been another 'pureblood'. You're such a good lover, I heard." And Ginny pointed with a finger up to the ceiling. Then, she turned straight to Hermione's shocked face "And you... I don't want to see you ever again, you bitch."

"How dare you!" cried Hermione "What the hell is going on with you?!"

"Don't play stupid with me!" commented Ginny rising her voice "You always wanted Harry! I know... and now you can have both he and Draco like the slut you are!" and Ginny pointed her wand at Hermione's chest and shoot at her the infamous bat-boggey hex, but Hermione was faster and shielded herself with her own wand while Draco and Harry yelled. The hex bounced up and cracked the ceiling.

Ginny's redened face paled instantly when Hermione dissarmed her and took the wand in mid-air. The brown-eyed girl pointed her wand at Ginny and spoke coldly "I want you to leave, Ginevra. Get out of this house and never EVER get near me again, or else I'll be embarrasingly needed to ignore you!" Hermione threw her wand and Ginny catched it "If you try to hex or curse me again, you'll see another thing coming!"

The offended red-head girl huffed, took her suitcase, turned on the spot and with a light 'crack' apparated away. Hermione stood where she was, staring where Ginny was instants before, breathing erratically trying to sontrol herself and piece together everything her now former bestfriend said. _'You always wanted Harry! I know... and now you can have both, he and Draco like the slut you are!'_... this sentence hit her painfully, but for a reason, she felt elated and angry at the same time and exhasperated she yelled to no one in particular.

"FUCK IT!" and stormed out of the room "Coxtix!" and the elf appeared with a 'crack' in the landing of the hall at her side bowing "Make breakfast for two. I'm going to my room, I'm not going to eat." The elf bowed again and Hermione added "GO!" the elf obeyed and without a glance back, she apparated in her room.

Draco glared at Harry but he seemed somewhat irritated by the whole scene. The blonde man signaled Harry to follow him downstairs and sat in the kitchen while Coxtix prepared them breakfast.

Draco choose to not bother Hermione for the moment. All the time they lived together, he learned that, when she's pissed off like she was now, it's better to wait for her to calm down, or else she'd hex him.

While eating, Harry explained the problem: Ginny didn't like to be there because their displays of affection intimidated her in every way. She argued that Hermione shouldn't be with Draco, or that Harry should be as good lover as the blonde was, or that Draco and Hermione may as well could place a silencing charm each time they shagged their brains out... or whatever crossed her mind at random.

Harry felt embarrassed to confess all of it, but he told Draco that the real problem was that the green-eyed told Ginny he wasn't ready to get married yet and he felt it wasn't what he really wanted. But Draco wasn't stupid. He read the signals when Ginny spoke. To him, it was clear what was happening inside Harry and the real reason behind it all. Though, he didn't say it out loud.

When Hermione was a bit better, went downstairs to see Draco and Harry sitting in the living room taking a drink of firewhisky and she joined them. The girl never asked Harry what was happening, but drank stupidly instead. Around midnight she excused herself laughing, obviously acclimatized by the alcohol in her system. The three enjoyed stupid comments and jokes, something they never experienced, feeling like everything was alright, as though it was the way it supposed to be. Draco wasn't taking Ron's place at all, but to Harry and Hermione was a good change... a daring one...

Inside the master bedroom, Hermione changed her clothes to put up a black long dress. She actually had tought on put on a nightgown, but she wanted to play.

When Draco entered, Hermione was flattening her shinning curls seductively and the blond let the door wide open, walking slowly behind her and stilled her movements. He bent down to her ear and whispered. "You're gorgeous."

Hermione closed her eyes feeling his breath on her ear and moaned quietly. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pressed her butt against him... and she purred when she felt his erection pressing her. He kissed her neck softly, hearing her purr even louder.

Draco moved her in the middle of the room and whispered naughty words making Hermione gasp, while his hands left her waist to slid up over her dress... and a pair of green eyes were watching every movement from the hall's shadows...

**----- TO BE CONTINUED -----**

**A/N:** How was it? What's happening in the hall? To whom belonged the pair of green eyes? What will happen next?.... is this necessary to explain? Does anyone care?... Well, next chapter will certanly be interesting, don't you think? Yummy... I KNOW I KNOW. I really am turned on and I really am this sick! For all of you who just ignored how old I am, then I'll tell you: I'm thirty, I have a daughter and I enjoyed a few fantasies since I started shagging. While some of the things I had written are this perverted, few are tender, romantic and depressing... this story is a mix of all I mentioned before... AND PROUD OF IT!! Keep reading and leave your review!!

By the way, two more chapters and this story is over. For all of you that had been praying for me to stop, then I'll grant your wish.

**THANK YOU!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

**---"No I in threesome" Interpol----**

Hermione let her eyes close enjoying Draco's hands on her, but then, one hand slidded down the zipper's dress idly. Then, both hands tugged down the dress, letting it fall from her, showing her body with her white bra and panties on. Hermione stepped off the dress and before she turned around to face Draco, he wrapped his arms over her waist from behind again, stroking her exposed skin and whispering hotly in her ear. She lifted up her arms over her head to encircled them over Draco' s head while his hands traveled up to her bra and his thumbs played with her nipples through the material, hearing Hermione moan quietly and she pressed her butt against him. When she wriggled it against his bulge, he almost went crazy, took the bra from between her breasts and ripped it open making her gasp.

Draco wanted to seduce and entice her so, instead of taking off the offended piece of cloth, he parted it with his palms, letting his fingertips graze her breasts and nipples as he opened up the cups. He took her hands off and slidded the straps down and the bra was on the carpet. Again, his hands took possession of her breasts from behind, teasing them with the tips around the erect nipples.

"Come on, baby" he whispered seductively "tell me what you want." For all response, she wriggled her but against him and her hands caught his hips. Draco licked her earlob, and then her neck, bitting softly her silky skin while his fingers teased her even more slowly, making Hermione grunt in response. He loved when she does that. Tease her make them more hot, and aroused their passion in a level they couldn't resist... this time it was even better, to Draco at least, because he knew something she didn't.

Tired of this, Draco took both nipples with his thumbs and forefingers pinched them and Hermione gasped, this lasted lesser than other times though. While one hand cupped one breast, the other scurried down her torso... circling her belly-button just a bit... and his finger went down again until it reached the waistband of her sexy panties. He smuggled in only his forefinger, stroking with the tip the skin under the elastic, sliding it down her pubic hair and Hermione's breath became more laboured. She felt each hair moving under his finger and that just made her even more mad, feeling her juices moist her panties and her abdomen contorted erratically. This teasing was more than she could handle and tried to swirl arround, but Draco was faster; he caught hold of her wrists with both hands and held them on her back with one, while the other returned under her panties and she groaned, but this time he inserted his whole hand under her cloth and stroke her curls.

"Why, do you want me to stop?" he whispered and kissed her shoulder. Hermione seemed to be debating between say yes or groan or say no... she really didn't know, but right now she wanted to be fucked wordlessly. Draco pulled out his hand and that was enough for her.

"Don't!" she cried sexily "Don't stop!" and opened her eyes, then craned her neck to see him smirking and Draco inserted his hand under the waistband of her panties and ripped it off her. She gasped at the sudden reaction and this left her a red mark over her hips at the force. Now she was completly naked and he had still his shirt and pants on.

But she hadn't had the time to protest when his fingers traveled down again and stroked her folds. She instinctively opened her legs a bit to let that hand make it's work.

"Mmmh... you're already wet... ready for me." And his middle finger and thumb parted her folds while his forefinger grazed up and down her clit, rubbing softly and tenderly, smearing her juices when the tip passed over her pussy and down to her annus and back again, each time caressing, teasing and eliciting light moans from her throat.

Hermione struggled to get free from his hand holding her wrists, but when she couldn't, he chuckled on her ear. "No matter how hard you try, I just won't let you." Mirth made him laugh lightly and she moaned... and moaned even luoder when surrepticiously Draco inserted a finger in her hot pussy and she turned her head to meet his lips in a fiery kiss while his finger idly pulled in and out, circling inside her and she just couldn't kiss him back anymore, but let her mouth wide open on his lips and his tongue inserted, copying his finger's motions.

"D'you want me, baby?" and he pulled his finger out.

"Yeah" Hermione moaned and he plunged his finger. She gasped.

"Say it."

"I... I want you, Draco."

"I can't hear you." He pulled his finger out again.

"I want you, Draco!" she replied loudly, her voice rasping and he inserted now two fingers. She gasped again.

"Then, what do you want?" he asked and pulled his finger out, and his thumb rubbed her clit slowly.

"Fu-fuck... me." She grunted, moving her hips a bit to ensure better contact with that finger.

"I can't hear you."

"Fuck me!" she groaned and he inserted three fingers at once, making her yelp.

"Then... you'll obey me" and his fingers went out... and in and out , and in again, grazing slowly her inner walls that constricted them. "D'you want to play?"

"Yes." Hermione hissed, then gasped when the thumb rubbed her clit furiously.

"Would you do whatever I want you to do?" his fingers's pace quickened, making it hard for her to concentrate in what he's saying.

"Yes!" she cried, feeling her juices leaking down his hand... and groaned when he pulled his fingers, but she hadn't time to protest because Draco swirled her to face him and kissed her roughly. Her hands unbuttoned his shirt and opened it placing her palms on his chest and pulled the cloth off him, but when she tried to undo his belt, he took hold of her wrists and broke the kiss.

"Not yet." He rasped out and carried Hermione to the bed, throwing her on it unceremoniously. She didn't has the time to act and in the blink of an eye, Draco pulled his wand from his jeans's pocket and her wrists were tied over her head, efectively pinning her arms up.

Since this was a game, one that Hermione secrecy loved, she pressed her legs tightly and Draco smirked down at her, crawled up the bed and spread her legs forcefully...

**&&&&&&&**

From the hall, in the shadows, Harry watched every move, heard every sound and his own cock throbbed painfully at the display. Never in his whole life would have guessed that Hermione could be masochist... and a hot one! From his spot, he saw her naked body and unconciously licked his lips and bit down a groan, admiring what always was covered by school robes to him, and discovered how gorgeous she was... how her skin seemed to bright... how her breasts seemed to get larger... how her erected nipples were exposed... and he wanted her now more than ever...

**&&&&&&&**

From between her legs, Draco raised his wand and flicked it on the air. Instantly, a feather came up to his waiting hand and took it. Hermione saw this and gasped. Draco smirked down at her surprised face while wavering the feather on the air ofr her to see it.

"Please, don't" she begged a bit afraid. She loved when he tickled her but at the same time feels like the torture would just entice her to the point of cry, not for fear, but she was teased enough for a lifetime already and wanted to be fucked in that instant. To Draco, it felt like punishing her. She deserved it... she deserved it and would be a repay for what was about to happen. He reclined over her, hovering just enough for him to move and see her face... and the feather grazed her armpits, tickling while she bit her lips to restrain her laughter. But the feather fastened it's pace and her body combulsed and thrashed. Draco's other hand wasn't stilled, but tickled on of her nipples with a nail and she couldn't resist it. She laughed and moaned at the same time.

After a good minute, the feather traveled down to her other nipple and tickled at it with the tip, and around and she thrashed even more moaning and laughing. "Oh!... s-stop... oh! Please!..." she begged, but this seemed to be music to his ears.

"Mmmmh... I don't think so..." he groaned and his torture on her nipples slowed down but it was worse for her. The teasing just mad her more wet. Draco bent down on one nipple and placed light kisses on the tip... and then licked it, his tongue lapping it sensually where his hand was but the feather never stopped... then, sucked it and blew at it lightly and Hermione jerked her back off the bed gasping. "You said you wanted to play... you're mine, aren't you?"

"Ah!... yesss..."

"Good girl" and sucked her breast again, making her moan seductively, but it lasted just a moment because he trailed down kissing her stomach and her belly, the feather right behind. Drawing back his body between her legs, one hand caressed her inner thighs up and down and her back arched. Draco spread her legs even more, leaving at full view her throbbing clit and wet pussy, her rosy lips for all the world to see... or rather, for other male to see...

Hermione yelled when the feather's tip grazed her clit... and moaned again when Draco tickled her with it, making her open her legs as humanly as possible, and moved her hips to have more contact with the teasing feather. While Draco did that, he inserted just the tip of his forefinger in her soft pussy, cirling inside. "Oh, God!... please!"

"Please, what?"

"Oh!... Please! I-I can't... Ahh!" she yelled incoherently when his finger plunged inside and her inner walls clamped it, then pulled almost out and continued his routine. Tired of this, Draco threw aside the feather but rised his fingers to his lips and Hermione saw this, licking her own lips when he did it with his.

Draco tasted the moist in his finger and closed his eyes "You taste so good..." and with a fast movement, his head bent down and licked her pussy, her moanings came out in silent cries. His tongue flicked and lapped at her cunt and clit furiously, eating her out the sweet honey incesantly while his hands grazed up and down her belly, and up to her breasts, teasing them with his fingertips... and inserted his tongue in her pussy while she groaned in ecstasy. Her back arched and her mouth wide open at the hot sensations forming in her core, feeling her blood boil and his tongue and mouth sped up.

"Draco!.. oh!... oh, God!"

"Yes" he hummed and his lips and tongue vibrated inside her and she yelled... and he plunged his tongue in, effectively fucking her until she cried out loud as a finger rubbed her clit furiously... and she exploded, coming all over Draco's face.

Hermione's body fell limp over the bed gasping for air and Draco licked the remaining juices off her, crawled back over her and watched with satisfaction her blushed face, her eyes closed trying to regain her breath "You do know this is not over, don't you? I'm not done with you..." she opened her eyes only to see his smirk widening... and Hermione smirked lightly at him. Draco crawled off her and let his hands wander slowly over her tender skin. "Since you didn't want a gift, I thought of something more pleasurable.... or I must say, someone..." at this, Hermione looked at him puzzled but Draco only stared at her, then, turned to the door "You can come in, now."

**---"Kingdom" Dave Gahan---**

And Hermione's eyes widened when Harry entered the room, his green eyes clouded with lust and his face had a bright red tone on the skin. Slowly, he approached the bed and his mouth parted slightly, his tongue licked soflty his lips and she could see his obvious erection through his now tent-like pants, but his stare was directly over her. She turned to Draco and he had his smirk in place, the dare on his grey eyes told her 'this' was the game.

"Wha-"

"Are you going to say you never, not once, had dreamed of him... of this?" asked Draco, sitting on the bed crossleged watching Hermione's face blush furiously. "This is my christmas present for you. Harry and I talked... and he agreed."

"Ag-agreed... with what?"

Draco leaned over her ear and whispered ludly enough for Harry to hear "Fuck you... both of us." She was about to protest but Draco didn't let her "You agreed to obey me, and I command you to accept it." With a simple motion of one of his hands, made Harry started unbottoning his shirt and Hermione couldn't tore her gaze from him and gulped when the shirt landed on the carpet revealing a hard strong chest, similar as Draco's "and I'm just going to sit and watch... for now." And Harry pulled down his pants. Leaving only his boxers "He'll relish on what a real woman taste like... you'll feed him the way you'd fed me all this time." Now Harry crawled up over her and both their eyes locked in a passion she never knew would experience with the object of her long-time lust.

"I want you, 'Mione." He whispered inches from her lips, and before she could rasp a response to him, Harry kissed her, lightly at first and she kissed him back until the kiss turned passionately with a desire she thought it was long gone. Her mind filled with all the fantasies she'd cropped up in the back of her mind and returned with the force of a storm only imagining... being taken, tenderly or roughly, it didn't matter.

His tongue enterd in her mouth and she moaned when his erection pressed her pubic bones. She let being gragged by him, kissing him was amazing, she felt it right. There was no comparison at this kiss from Draco's, to her were equally arousing and emotional. She got the conclusion that, Harry or Draco, or both, it was the same. She felt both right in the same plane and wondered if she loved them both the same... yeap, she certanly loved them the same. But that questions were out of her mind when Harry's hands traveled softly wherever he could reach, and as Draco did, Harry took the feather and broke the kiss. Hermione opened her eyes and Harry showed her what he had in his right hand. She looked at Draco, but he was just looking at them curiously, smiling at her... and she closed her eyes when Harry started to tickle her with the damn feather and groaned quietly, it's tip grazing madly her armpits and she resisted the urge to laugh. Harry stradled her legs and his other hand grazed her silky skin, feeling the touch of her skin under his fingers like a prize long waited... until he took her breasts and his fingertips caressed her as though were fairy wings over her delicated nipples... and around them... this just teased the three of them.

Draco didn't seem to be bothered, offended or angry, but rather pleased. This was turning out to be more erotic than he thought it would. _'He learns fast'_ thought the blonde amused when Harry lowered the feather to one breast and teased it while his other hand did the same at once and Hermione moaned. Then, Draco took up his wand and summoned another feather and as Harry did that with Hermione's breasts, he tickled her armpits again and this time she really laughed and moaned. Since hands and legs were trapped, her torso moved uncontrolably but Draco held her in place. Harry was fascinated and delighted as never was. He felt his cock throbbing painfully and didn't know if he would resist much longer.

Then, Draco stopped. To Harry this seemed like a signal and the green-eyed bent down to kiss lightly one nipple and Hermione gasped. Harry took the full breast in his mouth and lapped a it with his togue, but the feather, as Draco did, never stopped. It circled the other nipple faster while his mouth worked and his free hand trailed dowm her belly.

Draco watched excitedly Hermione's response. She thrashed on the bed and arched her back to Harry's waiting mouth as he sucked her and he just hummed over her, sending a chill run down her spine. Never leaving her breasts, Harry opened her legs with his own a bit roughly but she just groaned louder. Feeling it was time, Harry threw aside the feather and feasted on her breasts, sucking and licking at random, and his hands traveled from her sides to her inner thighs lightly... and this just made her spread her legs for him. His fingers traveled up to her folds and she gasped... and gasped again when he licked one more time her nipples and blew at them. While one of his arms support his own weight, his other hand stroked idly her pubic bones, moving her curls in a sexy way making circles on them with his fingers, watching Hermione's face contorted in pleasure, escaping erratical breaths from what was going to happen next.

"Do you want me, 'Mione?" whispered Harry, his fingers now caressing her folds.

"Oh!... y-yes.." her breath caught in her throat.

"Say it." He demanded it.

"I-I... I want you." She whispered

"You haven't said 'please'." Added Draco and Hermione's gaze caught his and she saw the grey eyes full of lust, smirking down at her. She tore her gaze and looked back at Harry, whose green bright eyes had a tinge of malice in them.

"Please" moaned Hermione when Harry's fingers parted her folds. He smiled and crawled back between her legs to be face to face with her rosy lips and moisted pussy. He licked his lips and while one hand had her folds parted, his index finger grazed lightly, too lightly, up an down her pulsing clitoris, and her back jerked off the bed. "Oh, God!... Oh!" she gasped and Harry rubbed with more pressure. He looked up to see Draco when he saw him move and silently made a movement on the air that Harry understood: he inserted slowly the tip of his finger in her pussy and let his other hand rub her clit. At this, Hermione bucked her hips to him and he almost came at her reaction. The finger inside moved in circles, grazing her inner walls... suddenly, he plunged it fully in... and out again, slowly... and in again, as if making this was a way to pull out of her whatever he wanted to hear: gasps, moans, cries of pleasure... actually, it was. It gave him the sense of control, power over his prey... it aroused him see her trapped, at his mercy... dispossable... tortured in the most beautiful sense.

"Oh!... Oh! Please!..." she moaned. This was pure torture and got worse when Draco started licking her breasts, his tongue played with one nipple while on of his hands pinched the other, and the other hand grazed just the side of her breast that wasn't being tormented by his hungry mouth.

If she thought this could get no better, then she was proved wrong. Harry plunged now two fingers... then three a few times and her juices leaked out. He bought his fingers to his mouth and groaned delighted at her taste. "Mmmhh... sweet honey..." and lowered his mouth to her center and licked her out, tasting all of her.

She felt his tongue lick and lap her clit, and kiss her nether lips at random, feeling his hot breath toy with her secret places as Draco kept sucking and grazing her breasts. Hermione spread her legs apart completly for Harry's better access and he hummed over her clit as a reward. She cried in pleasure and her hips jerked.

Then, Harry inserted his tongue in her pussy and fucked her more rapidly, drinking her juices like his life depended on it. He pulled out his tongue and spoke directly into her rosy lips.

"Come, baby... come for me..." and his finger on her clit rubbed faster and harder and she exploded with a loud yell, falling back on the bed gasping for air and panting. Harry finished licking her juices and in all fours crawled up over her to see for himself how she looked like. The sight of her just let him craving for more and Draco felt the same. Her glazed eyes and her flushed face were enough to make them come right there.

"Harry" called Draco and the green-eyed looked back at him "Do the honours." For a moment, Harry doubt onto whether accept it or not, but the blonde man just nodded approvingly and Harry made his resolve. He looked intensily at Hermione and her eyes told him everything.

"Make love to me, Harry... please." She whispered sexily and he couldn't resist it.

As calm as he could, got rid of his boxers, letting his cock spring free and at full view; Hermione looked down in genuine surprise: it was as thick and large as Draco's and couldn't help but licked her lips hungrily.

Harry positioned himself between her legs and both moaned when the tip pushed a bit on her entrance. He reached down with a finger and stroking her clit lightly, prepared her again, kissing her passionately. When she moaned, and her juices came out again, greasing her pussy and annus, he knew she was ready. He broke the kiss and opened his eyes to see her; he wanted to watch her reaction... and plunged slowly inside her. At once, her inner walls clamped his big member and her wet warmth engulfed him deliciously. Harry almost came and she groaned in pleasure.

Meanwhile, Draco stripped off the rest of his clothes and stroked his member watching the union before him.

"You're so tight" whispered Harry over her lips, her mouth in a perfect 'o' shape, panting. Slowly, he pulled almost out her mouth widened while Harry hissed, then, plunged slowly again, made her back arch, feeling his member invading her again... feeling every ridge and vein graze her inner, hot, wet pussy. His slow pace just made her want more and moaned lightly, captured his lips, kissing Harry furiously and wrapped her legs around his waist urging him on. The green-eyed man groaned at the pressure and started to pull in and out more quickly and broke both the kiss. Then, one of his hands came back to pinch one nipple while his mouth feasted with the other and he took speed.

"Oh!... Harry!... more!..." she moaned and moved her hips from side to side making him groan delighted.

Draco was teasing himself with his own hand, the tip of his fingers sliding up and down his throbbing hard cock, grunting lightly in the process. Hermione heard him and turned her head to see him. Her hands begged for him and Draco saw her struggle against the ropes on her wrists. The blonde picked up his wand and with a wordless incantation, the ropes dissapeared. Her free hands instantly came into action. One began to graze Harry's back and the other took Draco's enormous cock and stroked up and down while moaning as Harry plunged a bit harder fighting for attention.

But Hermione never let him unnatended. Her legs still around his waist pressed him against her, making him plunge harder.

"Faster!... harder!" she demanded and Harry obeyed. While he pushed faster and harder, her moans became louder, her hand quickened the pace on Draco's member and he grunted, throwing his head back. The blonde was about to come at the feeling of her silky hand on him, so soft yet so teasing, and caught her wrists, effectively stopping her motions. She looked up at him and he just shook his head.

But Harry's penetrations became wild, almost out of control and this brought her back to him. He sucked one breast a bit hard and she gasped. His thrusts quickened and her moans were almost deafening. He plunged once more until he couldn't go far... and stopped.

Harry hadn't came yet and Hermione was puzzled at why he'd stopped. His strong arms wrapped around her back and with her legs still around him, made her sat on him, never pulling out and captured her lips in a rough kiss. She kissed him back equally... until she felt the bed move and broke it off, only to find hot skin pressing her back and a hand caressing her butt from behind. She craned her head to see Draco's eye fixed on her, a lust cloud in his grey eyes... and smirked at her. She suddenly felt odd, like a trapped mouse in between two fiery cats, and before she could forestal protest or even ask what they're going to do, Harry caught both her wrists and pulled her arms forcefully over her head while Draco tied her wrists to the ceiling. Once her hands were out of their way, Draco approached his lips to her ear.

"You'll love this, baby" whispered hotly in her ear and she gasped when Harry pulled out. Draco turned her torso a bit and , bending down, took one breast in his mouth as Harry took the other with his, both licking and sucking as though they were starving and only her breasts would feed them. Their hands traveled freely all over her, stroking idly her silky skin and clit, eliciting loudly moans. Hermione was in a bliss. Hands and mouths over her and she thought this was the best experience in her whole life: both men feasting with her body, fingers traveling all over her, too much fingers, their mouths humming on her nipples... until she felt two fingers inside her pussy... and in her annus, and she groaned loudly at the sweet and soft invasion, four fingers trapped by her two holes, clamping them involuntary but they never left her spongy and swelling breasts. Her honey juices leaked profusely when the fingers began to fuck her slowly, caressing inside her in each pass.

"Oh, please!" she moaned "God!... ahh!"

Harry left her right breast and his lips traveld up to her ear "Don't you like it?... you're so soft" and his fingers fastened inside her pussy "...so hot... so delicious" and inserted his tongue in her ear, licking sensualy and she writhed. The fingers in her other entrance quickened too and Draco bit lightly her nipple.

As the three of them were kneeling on the bed, Draco just took her hips and both, he and Harry pressed her, both members ready on each entrance and Hermione's eyes got wider with exciting. Each man had their mouths on her ears and entered her a bit hard; both men groaned and she let out a yell of pain. They stayed there, in that position for a well good minute panting, feeling her warmth velvet caves tightening around their pulsing cocks. Harry kissed her softly and she kissed him back while Draco kissed her neck and back and traveld up to her ear.

"Dont' you like this?" he whispered and she gasped "Both of us inside you... our cocks hardening for you only..."

She broke the kiss and turned her head to capture Draco's lips in a wild kiss and Harry licked her chest. But the kiss didn't last. Harry and Draco, at the same time, pulled their members almost out and she yelped. This simple action let them panting and, not waisting another minute, entered her again slowly, their cocks throbbing inside and she just felt like heaven was exactly there, in between the two most handsome men, for whom she felt her heart melting and her senses expanding. Then, they pulled and plunged, both teasing her slowly and methodically, rythmically.

While they rocked her in and out ever so slowly, they whispered, each taking turns, on her ears. "D'you like it?" whispered Draco.

"Our hard cocks inside you" whispered Harry.

"Invading you..."

"Hardening and pulsing..."

"You're hot juices on us..."

"Skin against skin..."

"Devouring you..."

"Licking you..."

"Teasing you..."

"Fucking you..."

Hermione didn't know what to do. She was at their mercy and this just let her craving for more, moaning at their dirty words, feeling her blood running wildly and their pace increased. Her most inner wet dream was coming true. Her pussy and annus were being fucked so sensualy she thought the sensation would kill her at any moment, but no.

Draco's fingers slided from behind to her belly and stroked her curls and Harry's scurried to her bum... while their other hands spread a bit more her legs and their penetrations became faster and harder, her flesh opening and closing as they pulled in and out of her.

"Please!" she begged yelling.

"Please what, Hermione?" whispered Harry harshly.

"Do you want us to stop?" whispered Draco equally.

"Oh, God!... oh!... mmh-Ah!" hot sensations coursed through her, yelling to no one in particular.

"Tell us, do you want us to stop?" whispered Harry, and he and Draco pushed hard! Hermione yelled in pure ecstasy.

"Harder!.... Faster!" she demanded.

"Do you, really?" asked Draco seductively.

"Ye-yes" she moaned.

"D'you want it hard, uh?" asked Harry mockingly "Then, you'll get it hard." And with this, he and Draco started to plunge into her harder and faster, lifting her knees off the bed a bit and their hands sought Hermione's points of pleasure.

The sudden change made her squeal, but then, yelled when two fingers, one was Harry's and the other Draco's, both were rubbing her clit furiously and their cocks plunged faster and harder, their balls smacking against her flesh in sensual beats while she writhed and struggled and thrashed. The friction of their members and fingers started to built a hot sensation in her core, threating her with that familiar feeling of being about to explode... "Oh!... Oh, God!... ahh!..." Hermione yelled as they smacked against her madly.

"You're so... tight..." panted Harry.

"So wet... so hot..." panted Draco "you're ours, now... you belong to us..."

"I don't want this to end..." whispered Harry

"Come... come to us.." moaned Draco.

"Come for us..." and with Harry's words, their fingers rubbed harder and furiously her clit while more fingers pinched her nipples and that was enough. Screaming, a hot light behind her eyes overwhelmed her mind and blood making Hermione explode, strangling both cocks beyond belief and the friction on them made them come after a few more thrusts, groaning loudly her name into the night with a last hard plunge, both spilling their seed inside her... her knees lifted off the bed... her body suppported by both men... the three panting and out of breath at the force of their orgasm.

Barely able to do it, Draco reached out his wand and released Hermione's wrists. Her body fell over them, too exhausted to even remain kneeling and Harry and Draco catched her. Slowly, they pulled out of her, their seed leaking out from her and laid her back on the bed, both Harry and Draco at each side looking down at her limp form and caressing lightly her moisted skin, staring at her lovely flushed face and glazed eyes, her chest heaving and falling rapidly, shivering as the last vestiges of her orgasm ran through her veins.

"That... that was... awesome" breathed Hermione taking turns to look from Draco to Harry, her eyes shinning. Then her eyes fluttered shut and sleep claimed her senses.

Draco summoned a blanket and floating in mid air, placed itself over them. He and Harry, each one wrapped an arm around her, making contact with the other male... sharing something like an immorale gaze, but so intense that they had smiled as if a little agreement were exchanged between them... and they fell asleep straight away.

----- TO BE CONTINUED -----

A/N: How was it? I did my best with this chapter, sharing my own fantasy... well, not exactly a fantasy, but more like an experience. Mine wasn't that exciting, though, but it's in my heart all the same.

Next chapter is the last one. Let me know what you think of the whole story, and thanks for take your precious time reading this fic.

**READ AND REVIEW !!!!!**


	11. Epilogue

A/N: Finally, the last chapter of this fic. I thought I would never end it... but it's done. Enjoy, all of you, if you ever liked it despite my horrible and almost insulting grammar errors.

**EPILOGUE**

For the next several days, Harry stayed with them, each night shagging Hermione senseless, and she couln't feel more pleased at this new improvement... though, she was smarter. She didn't know where did it come from, but in one of those glorious nights, Hermione pulled out her wand and before any of them knew what was happening, dissarmed them and with a quick _evanesco_ both men were naked. The next thing they knew, was that they were chained. She oly whispered "pay back". Teasing them, almost painfully aroused, made Harry and Draco begged to the point of moaning for her to release them, but she didn't. This was part of one of her fantasies and was making the best of it. Slowly, seductively, peace after peace of removed cloth, Hermione watched them admiring her body, every movement of her fingers, every twist of an ankle, every muscle contorting was driving them mad... and drooling, strrugling against their chained limbs. Hermione laughed at their predicament until she thought this wasn't as funny and when their chains dissapeared, they're ready. Both men stared at her silently, slowly walking towards her, as if Hermione were their pray. She ran but didn't get far. Draco and Harry trapped her in between and attacked her lips, her neck, everything they could reach, desperatedly, as though they were starving and the meal was her.

Even when the weather out side the chalet was crude, inside felt comfotable and enjoyable and the three of them were just quite at home.

Harry got back to London, though. The agreement between he and draco was that, if Ginny couldn't see pass her childish attitude and envy, then Harry wouldn't go after her but enjoy the holidays with Draco and Hermione... and both enjoying the girl they wanted, sharing her exquisite body as they pleased since they both fell deeply for her. After that, Harry'd go back to his previous life.

Hermione wanted Harry to stay forever, but didn't know if Draco would like the idea. What she really didn't know was that once or twice Draco and Harry shared a kiss. The blonde never confess it to her and didn't know what to think of it. None of them were gay, but they're sharing intimacy, wanted experience, something out of the ordinary world... may as well they could explore their own senses. No love shone in both pair of eyes, but when their stares locked with Hermione's honey eyes, the sparkles were there, whether it was Draco's or Harry's.

Although, life has it surprises and, by january's end, Hermione started to feel... sick. She was afraid of what it could be and Draco noticed a few changes in her, including her health and nervousess. One visit to St. Mungo's was the solution to their questions, resulting in an unexpected pregnancy. She cried silently the moment she knew, whether because it was a beautiful development, or fear for Draco's suspitions on who would be the father. But he was startled... puzzled... then felt anger... and faced Hermione's predicament in her eyes. When the healer sugested a parental magical test, he shook his head slowly and left. Hermione stayed frozen on the spot.

Few instructions later, Hermione exited to the waiting room where Draco was siting. Slowly, shw walked to his side and took one of his hands. Wordlessly, the blonde turned to her and apparated both to the manor.

Since that day, Draco didn't say a word to her, not a good morning even, and she didn't know what to do.

February passed... march started and Draco still hadn't talk to her... or even sleep with her.

It was true when he said that he wanted a family, but Draco feared this baby wasn't his and got to te conclusion that, if it was Harry's, was Draco's very fault. Meanwhile, hermione was devasted. Thousand thoughts assaulted her mind, each one with fear and hope mixed with sadness and joy... she just tride to not think it was her fault; she didn't take precautions to prevent it because Hermione couldn't suspect what would happen that night in the chalet and let herself being dragged by their own pleasure, ereasing every other thought. Not only that, but Draco's rejection wounded her deeply. Of course there was a chance that, after all, the blonde was the father but Hermione doubt it. The couple were confused and words haven't been exchanged at this situation since they'd foud out the news. For a moment, Hermione thought on fill Harry in, but he wrote only once since he left, and another thought crossed her mind: what if Harry's motivation was pure lust? Maybe he doesn't love her... maybe he would just deny he could be the father ans sy it was a trap to get him... would he leave her to her own volition? Ignored by Draco, in her third month of pregnancy, hadn't say a word to her, letting her live under his roof as thought she just didn't exist... and the fear of Harry's rejection made her resolve. Since nothing was hers, apart for her wand, in the middle of the night took a cloak out of her wardrobe, her wand and left, leaving a cold and lonely bed.

She ignored where to go simply because she just had nowhere to. Making one effort, apparated on her parent's graveyard... and remained there.

Next morning, Draco awoke and went into the kitchen, where he thought Hermione would be, but she wasn't there so he waited while Coxtix served his breakfast... and after an hour, seeing as tha girl hadn't arrived, sighed a bit worried and apparated directly inside master bedroom... to find it empty... and the bathroom, and the library, and the rest of the manor and Draco, panicked, ordered Coxtix search the house. When the elf found no trace of her, the blond was scared shitless.

Harry was inside Potter Manor studing for last Auror's examination in the kitchen when hard knocks called from the front door and Harry jumped at once, startled. Wondering who would be, the greeneyed man opened the door and an iriate Draco stormed in pushing him aside yelling Hermione's name at the top of his lungs.

"She's not here" said Harry puzzled.

"You're hiding her! I know!" yelled Draco "HERMIONEEEE!!!"

"She's not here, damn it! Wasn't she supposed to be with you? What the hell is all this?"

Draco caught Harry's collar rudely and their faces were just an inch apart "She's here! I know she's here and you won't stop me! I'll lift up every brick of this house until I find her!". Harry struggled to get free of Draco's grip and tried to understand what was happening... and the look in the grey eyes told him how scared Draco was, making him feel that something was pretty grong if Draco was this mad.

"What the hell happened, Malfoy?" murmured Harry with just a hint of furious coming up to the front until he lost it. "She's not here, you git! If you hurted her, I swear..." and this time, Harry caught him by the collar of his shirt "... I'll kill you".

Draco's eyes passed from anger to angst in a second " Then... she-she's not here, is she?".

"I told you twice, she's not! What the fuck happened?".

Draco dropped his hands numbly and when his body started to shake, Harry led him to the couch as calm as he could. The blonde man related to him everything since he saw how Hermione began to change... and her pregnancy... and that maybe Harry was the father and the greeneyed man punched him on the face when darco told him how he trated her or rather ignored her completly. Darco was furious, but deep inside he felt like deserving it.

"Would you please tell me why, not even once, told me about it?! Fuck! You said you would look after her! If you didn't love her anymore, I could..."

"I do love her!" interrupted Draco desperatly.

"So do I! But, unlike you, I'd be right behind her instead of pretending she doesn't exist!" Harry tried to regain his breath. He was panting, feeling a rising fear pulling at his chest. Draco's face lowered in shame because Harry was right and he knew it. "Ok... we must think where she could possibly is... right now the only places are Dean's forest, her ruined house... or her parent's graves. Do you know where Dean's forest is?"

"Yes"

"You go there. I'll go to her parent's graves" Harry stood up and pulled something from a cabinet and gave it to Draco, whose shaking hands barely registered what it was. "Two-sided mirror. If any of us find her will informed to the other through this... is that clear?" grey eyes found Harry's green ones and Draco nodded positively relieved. Once they got out of the manor, he faced Draco "If something happens to her... well, let just say you'll pay dearly for it. There won't be a place in the world for you to hide from my wrath" and with that, Harry apparated away.

But when Harry finally arrived on the graveyard, Hermione wasn't there. He thought on asking the keeper and did but the old man he saw nothing out of place since, not a living soul since the day before, so Harry apparated just out side the ruins of Hermione's house only to find no ruins, but a new building. Defeated, pulled out his two-sided mirror and contacted Draco to hear that it was larger than he thought and hasn't find her yet.

Noone else would help Harry since half of his friends excluded him when Ginny related to everyone of Hermione and Draco's relationship in the middle of her rage, so it was up to him and Draco only. Then, Harry decided to go with him and separatedly search the whole forest no matter how long would take them.

Hours passed by and darkness fell over them yelling for Hermione with no success but they hadn't lost hope.

Together, after seeing that being apart wouldn't help, walked, wands rised enlightening the path until the lake was before them... and beyond, a cave. In mutula silent agreement, both men strode straight there.

It was needless to cry out for her because Hermione was there wrapped with her cloak laying on the frozen ground. Draco and Harry ran to her and knelt at her sides, both of them felt their hearts made a leap. For a sick, endless moment they thought she was dead, but no... she breathed.

"Hermione... 'Mione, please.." whispered Harry shaking her softly "Wake up, baby..."

"Love, please... wake up... Hermione..." whispered Draco stroking her hair, noticing she was trembling and sweating.

Lazily, Hermione's eyes fluttered open and saw first Draco then Harry, both with obvious concern in their eyes "Leave me alone" whispered Hermione back. Something in her voice, like tireness, turned them more scared.

"Like hell" said Draco and took her in his arms. Hermione streuggled weakly and the blond almost fell if it wasn't for Harry who helped him holding both. "Hold onto me" ordered Draco and the greeneyeyed did as was told. The three apparated straight into the master bedroom of Dublin's manor.

While laying Hermione on the bed, Draco called Coxtix and the elf apeared with a "crack". It didn't need to be ordered, Coxtix just inspected the girl's state and started to work, meanwhile Harry and Draco were there watching Coxtix stripping Hermione of her clothes. Harry watched nerviously how the elf had Hermione completly naked while Draco gulped hard and the girl weakly refused to be checked... and fainted.

Ten minutes later, Coxtix dressed Hermione delicately and covered her with the mattress. "Mistress is weak, Master" said the elf looking directly into Draco's eyes "Mistress needs to eat and sleep".

"How's the baby?" asked Harry worried.

"It is fine, Harry Potter, sir. Mistress needs rest and the baby will be fine".

Draco and Harry let out the breath they didn't know they were holding, a bit lightheaded, but otherwise releaved.

"Go then" ordered Draco "Bring us food, Coxtix" and the elf bowed and dissapareated.

Hermione woke up five minutes later only to find Harry and Draco sitting at her sides on the bed watching her.

"How did you find me?" asked Hermione in a whisper.

"It does not matter right now" replied Harry "you gave us a good scare... why did you go? Why didn't you come to me?"

"I'm so sorry, Hermione" said Draco, his voice had a tone of shame and regret that almost made Hermione's heart shatter. "I'm an idiot".

"Yes, you are" agreed Harry with venom and Draco glared at him "You're a selfish git. You should have told me from the beginning if it was bothering you the thought of her being pregnant! Father or not, I still could look out after her if you can't handle it, such a coward you are!"

"Please, Harry" said Hermione quietly "don't".

"But, love... he-"

"He's right, Hermione" replied Draco and Harry stared at him atonished "I'm a coward... I'm a git... but I love you. I'm supposed to support you, not withdraw from you". Draco took her hands in his and his grey eyes were glazed with unshed tears "I was so fucking scared... I thought that, if Harry was the father, you'd leave me and I would never see you again. I was just going to talk with you this morning but you left and I panicked and... and I was mad and scared... please, forgive me. It's all my fault".

"I don't know" whispered Hermione, a lonely tear fell from her eyes and Harry, softly, wipped it off her cheek. "I love you too, Draco... but you showed no interest in me anymore... nor asked if I was ok... Merlin, not even a simple good morning or good night for that matter... what's that?" Hermione just saw a purple spot in Draco's left cheek and turned to Harry "was it you?"

"He deserved it" replied Harry unashamed but defensively "he told me everything when he just couldn't find you and I couldn't help it" Harry saw, from the corner of his eye Draco's regret in his grey eyes staring at the girl. "You should have told me, Hermione. You shouldn't be alone. You SHOULD HAVE come to me... the doors of my home will be always open for you... always".

"But... you don't need a burden on your shoulders, it's not your duty and-"

"WHAT!" yelled Harry furious "you're not a burden, where the hell did that come from?" and turned to glare at Draco "See? This is the way you treat her?"

"Stop, Harry! Please!" cried Hermione "Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm really tired".

Coxtix choose that moment to apparate with a trail of food. When Draco saw Hermione trying to sit, he helped her holding her back with puffing pillows and silently the three ate in silence. As soon as Hermione finished, her eyes closed and fell asleep instantly. Draco ordereCoxtix watch out for her for the night and led Harry out and downstairs straight to the big library.

For hours, they talked about what they would do and if Hermione would accept what they thought it was a good idea.

It was noon when Harry awoke on a bed in one of the manor's rooms, Draco next to him, and blinked a few times visibly disorinetated. As he sat, Draco stirred and opened his eyes. Harry didn't know how to feel. He was relieved that they're fully clothed but at the same time felt, somehow, like needing a good hug. A hand on his shoulder made him jump and turned to his right finding Draco staring at him. Both nodded and getting up, headed for the master bedroom.

Hermione was already eating breakfast and Coxtix dutifully watching his mistress when both men entered. To Draco and Harry, she looked more beautiful than ever, as though her pregnancy made her radiant in all senses. Draco ordered Coxtix bring them food and , in silence, five minutes later, the three ate. Once the food ran out, the elf took the dishes and left.

"Hermione..." Draco's voice had a slight tinge of someone who was waiting his death sentence "Harry and I talked last night and... well" he looked directly at that pair of green eyes observing him and nodded "if you agree... to marry... both of us, then..."

Hermione's eyes shout open almost at the point of pop-out of their sockets "Are you serious?" asked genuinely surprised looking from Draco's to Harry's eyes and both men nodded with conviction "but... ministry's laws says that-"

"We can do it, love" interrupted Harry "if we make the ceremony in Amsterdam or Swetzerland even, it is possible... only if you want to, of course".

Maybe this was the first time hermione was speechless in her whole life. A jumble of thoughts and doubts invaded her mind and Draco choose this moment to get clear all of it.

"Listen, I know I was a complet git, a bloody bastard, but I love you and what I did was just wrong. I should've never ignored you, of course that that it's not an excuse. I-I'm just... too afraid. I don't want to lose you and the thought of not being the father of this little piece of you..." lightly, he placed a hand over her almost imperceptibly bulge in her belly "... it's killing me. You and I talked about it several times, remember? And I was jealous...and didn't know what to do with it". Draco sighed deeply closing his eyes. "Please, forgive me. I know I don't deserve it and I'm sorry if I made you feel... bad".

"Bad it's not the word I would have choose" replied Hermione still hurted by his lack of affection "I felt miserably alone. This really wound me, Draco. I thought you cared about me".

"I do! I do care and love you... it's not an excuse, but I felt so confused... I know I was wrong" Draco pulled his hand away and lowered his gaze "if your heart can't forgive me... I'll undestand". Since it was up to hermione, Harry remained silent but the brunette seemed to consider what she had heard from Draco's mouth... his face showed guilt and regret... and defeat. Still, Hermione didn't say a word and Draco tried to mask his pain. "Well, I suggest you to go until Coxtix tell you to. You and Harry are and will be welcomed whenever you need it" he stood up and left the room closing the door behind him. Hermione followed him wiht her eyes still thinking.

"Hermione... are you ok?" asked Harry concerned when her eyes unfocused.

"I don't know..." and stared into his eyes "what do you think?"

"It's up to you, love. My opinion shouldn't affect you".

"But I respect you. Your opinion is really important to me".

Harry thought for a long minute staring off into space and then into her eyes "Well, you didn't see it, but when he was in my house he cried out for you and threaten me with bring it down, and I quote _'I'll lift up every brick of this house until I find her'_. He thought I was hiding you..." Harry shook his head in shame. "His expression was one I've never seen... ever. He loves you, 'Mione. Maybe he's right, he was just confused and didn't know what to do about it. Maybe he thought he would loose you and, trying to protect himself for one more loss, extricated himself from you. It's called instinct, Hermione... I did it myself... once". The girl was about to ask but Harry shook his head seeing her frown "Do not ask me because I won't tell you... but I know how it feels like... maybe you do too" now that Harry mentioned it and she could think about it, felt like it made sense, but...

"Yeah... I know, Harry. But, should I trust in him again?"

"You gave him a second chance a few years ago... why not now? He proved himself already"

"Then... Draco and you... and I..."

"Only if you want to"

"Sounds more like a bussines issue than a proposal, Harry".

The greeneyed stared at her incredously "You must be joking! I'm serious, Hermione! It's just... I just don't know how to ask properly. I've never done this before but I love you and I wo-would like nothing more than for you to accept me... us, Draco and I, be-because we love you and you are still doubting our-" Harry started to babble incongruosly, nervous that Hermione would take offense of the way they proposed marriage in such a fashion being the girl in that state of doubt. But Hermione stopped him putting a hand over his mouth. She knew him better, though it really sounded like a bussines issue.

"Don't worry Harry. I believe you" she said softly, both looking directly on the eyes, reading the concealed fear. "I know this situation is out of the ordinary. It's not like you can see a couple of three every other day and must be hard to wrap around the whole idea in your mind... it's tough for me already" she smiled nervously but with undestanding.

"I'm sorry if it sounded that way"

Hermione sighed slowly and methodically, as if trying to collect herself while Harry watched her face realise about something.

"But your career... you're still a celebrity".

"So, what?"

"So, what!" growled Hermione back. "Tabloids are going to be behind you... and Draco and me and the baby too. You're just about to graduate..."

"Do you love Draco?"

"Yes" replied Hermione at once.

"You... do you love me?" asked Harry with uncertany in his brilliant eyes.

"Yes" it was her instant reply not knowing where this was leading.

"Then we can be a family. I don't give a shit, as you pretty well know, what the rest of the world think about me. When I'm around you and Draco I feel at home... who would've said one day Draco and I would share something so lovely... so great. So much years weasted" Harry shook his head in disbelief "who knows? Maybe I am the father, maybe not, but I want to be close to you both... sorry, three". He sighed but not once broke eye contact with Hermione "and as for my career... I still can have it. Papers won't stop me and I think Kingsley doesn't care a bit who my family is as long as I'm doing my job".

After a minute of silence, Hermione spoke seriously while few tears cascade down her cheeks and Harry stroke delicately her face. "Please, tell Draco to come here... and I want you here too".

Harry nodded and obeyed. When he brought Draco back into the room, Hermione patted the bed where he previously was. Once he sat, Hermione took one of his hands in hers.

"I want you to know, Draco... that I love you and I forgive you" he smiled up at her but she continued "Harry made me undestand, but I want you to understand me too. It was painful, feeling rejected the way you did when I needed your affection desperatly... so, if you are ready to accept that this baby, whether it's Harry's or yours, is coming... you ought to promise me you'll be by our side because if not, now would be a good moment to mention it".

"How could you say that? Of course I'm ready! I'm ready from the moment you decided to love me... to accept me".

Hermione could see the swelling love blossoming in that pair of grey eyes, softening at the idea of being together... as a family.

"Then" Harry broke the silence with his soft, baritone voice, catching immediatly Hermione's and Draco's attention " Hermione Jean Granger..."

"Would you give us the honour to be our wife?" finished Draco, both man holding each one of her hands...

* * *

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

"Gotcha"

"Hey! No fair, daddy!"

"I told you twice already. You're mother said no broomsticks in the house".

"But, daddy Draco..."

"He's in big trouble... right now your mother is with him and if I were him, I would have ran for cover".

Defeated, little Sirius James descended from his toy broomstick which Harry took and the little boy with blck curls ran for the backyard where his four years-old bloonde brother, Anthony Abraxas was watched by Coxtix... and Dobby! How did Harry managed that one?, too much persuation and a long talk with Hermione and Draco.

Harry summoned his cloak and walked right to the library... only to find them in a snog session, Draco trapping Hermione between him and the far wall, almost impringting himself on her "Hey! What about me?".

Draco and Hermione broke their kiss and slowly disentangled from one another smiling, or smirking, or both, Harry didn't know, but what it really had him impressed was that they could be this close with Hermione's seven months belly.

"Merlin, Draco! You're squashing her!"

"Are you jealous?" asked Draco with leer in his eyes rising a brow... something in his stare shone only for him.

"Concerned more likely" replied Harry smirking.

"Liar"

Harry, Draco and Hermione laughed but the brunette witch strode to where Harry was and on her tip toes reached his lips, kissing him hotly and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Better?" asked Hermione looking intensily into his fabulous green eyes.

"Much" their tongues danced a bit more and broke it off softly.

"Are you leaving now?" asked Hermione, this time with a dissapointed expresion in her features.

"Yeap. Some ministry papers I need to get done before noon... beaurocrats!" Harry kissed her forehead and stared at her again "How are you and this little thing?" and placed an affectional hand on her belly while his other hand cupped one large breast through her too tight dress, caressing the now erected nipple with his thumb while Hermione's eyes half closed purring.

"We're o-ok" Hermione battered away his hand playfully "I'm just going to feed Gabriel and then I'll be back down here for breakfast" and she yelped when his hand returned to her breast and pinched lightly for what he recieved a kiss from her and left. Now, he and Draco were alone.

"Then..." said Draco "when are you coming back?"

"At six... maybe seven on the afternoon, I hope. At least I'm not in a mission this week, but you, mister, take care of our family".

Both men smiled to each other and recent years crossed their minds: Hermione tied on the bed that christmas... the two kisses Harry and Draco shared... the day they lost and found Hermione in the cave... the day of their wedding, when the brunette looked radiant... their honeymoon together as a man, wife and man... the first time both shared more than a kiss... the early morning in which little Sirius James was born... almost two years later Anthony Abraxas was born... more nights the three of them together... the night little Gabriel came to this world... love and family... discoveries and confessions...

Slowly, Harry and Draco approached their faces and their lips joined in a soft kiss that turned passional. Slowly and softly, the kiss ended and with a 'see you, love', Harry turned on the spot and apparated away.

Draco sighed deeply staring at the place where Hary was instants before. He once thought no one had or would love him other than his parents... he changed for the good... well, as good as he could be. He still held a grudge against the rest of the world but now Hermione, Harry, Sirius, Anthony, Gabriel and the one that's on it's way are his family... this wasn't exactly his plan, but he really wouldn't change ti in the slightest... no t a bit. He was happy... he was someone, not the bully coward he was in Hogwarts so much years ago. Sometimes he laughed at the past... his past. But since he just couldn't change it, he would look forward.

Yeah... it may be another way of life, a diferent life style, but it was a good one. Finally he undestood things he wasn't able to.

How tragedies can change a soul? In the middle of a war... rapped by your own blood... no one to give a hand for him... only to find love with the people you long thought hated you...

Draco shook his head as though trying to get free from a bothering bee... and smiled. This night Hermione promised give herself to him and Harry, tenderly of course, and she had made him a question just a minute before Harry interrupted them in the library:

"_Are you starving or what?"_

He just laughed.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** I know exactly what all of you are thinking _"what in the name of Merlin was that?" _or _"Finally! This bloody bitch made it!"_ or _"about fucking time"_ and that is precisely what I've feared. Ok, tell you this: I had lost my back up of this last chapter that, for all of your peace of mind, it's the last one because I won't do it again... ever! You can breath again, and the reason is simple. I gave up, no one wanted to helped me edit my fic and, frankly, right now I don't have time to write anymore... in english at least. I came up with a fic in spanish that my readers gratefully accepted and I thought that may as well I would make the translation, though I definetetly aborted it after this. Sorry, I apologize to those who have been reading and waiting... and waiting... and waiting almost indefinetly. I think I embarassed my self too much already and, incidentally, learned almost the same. I just hope this last chap hasn't been too sweet or melodramatic or whatever.

Needlees to say thank you because it's implied in every word I wrote; even if you didn't like this fic, you took your time in doing so and there's no better reward for a writer than a bit of your precious time reading our work. I wish you all good luck in these tougher times and ask you this simple of things: **look around you... you'd be surprised at the incredible miracle you have and we call it **_**'life'**_**.**

Elenapotter

PS: please, for my sake, let me a review... there won't be retribution, I promise!!

: )


End file.
